Dress You Up
by MazzyStarla
Summary: Bella Swan has everything she needs. She's an up-and-coming stylist, she owns her own boutique and she's got a great best friend, who knows her better than anyone. The last thing she wants is a man to slow her down. But then he shows up, and her world turns upside down. (AH)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic! I'm excited and nervous!  
**

**Just want to give a shout-out to my hubby, CrackedFic, who helped me so much with editing/beta-ing.  
**

**Most of the outfits in this story will be on my polyvore account. The link is in my bio.  
**

**Story and pics will also be on my blog. _  
_**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a while, playing Dress Up. :)

Chapter 1

I'm so wiped out all I want to do is crawl into bed. The past few months I've been going nonstop, and tonight's when everything comes together.

I'm going to the engagement party for Alice's cousin, Edward. From what she's said, he and his fiancé are big-shot attorneys from Chicago. I can't imagine why they'd want their party here in podunk Forks, but I'm not gonna complain. The party preparation's been great for business.

I own an upscale clothing boutique in Port Angeles. Business is usually steady but since the engagement announcement, things have been chaotic. Including my best friend, Alice, and her mother, I've dressed over thirty women for the party. Me? I still have no idea what I'm wearing. At this point, sweat pants and a t-shirt sound pretty good.

After a long shower I feel alive again. There was a time when I loved going to parties like this, but lately they've all turned into meat markets. Same people, different day. No one around here has ever made me blink twice. Plus, who needs a man? Not me.

...

...

...

Pulling up to the Cullen house, I notice all the cars. Thankfully I got ready in record time or parking would have been a bitch. I decided on a royal blue, one shouldered, silk draped dress. It's simple, elegant, and most importantly, it's comfy.

As soon as I walk through the front door, I hear Alice's high-pitched voice through the crowd. "Bella! Oh my god you look gorgeous! Can you believe all these people? How do I look?" She grabs the sides of her dress and spins, giggling when she stops.

"The leopard dress looks perfect on you. So, you ready to pounce on he who shall not be named?" I chuckle as she buries her face in her hands.

"Shhh! I haven't even seen him yet. He better not show up with Angela. I'll scratch her ugly eyeballs out!"

I let out a loud laugh as I shake my head. "I'd pay serious money to see that."

"You know I'd win." She sticks out her tongue at me. "Okay, enough about skank girl. I need a drink."

Now she's speaking my language.

Alice drags me to the bar. "Heineken for her and a strawberry daiquiri for me. Oh, with two umbrellas!"

I smile. "You and your daiquiris. How do you drink those?"

"Don't judge. Just because I don't like drinks that make you burp like a man doesn't mean I can't hold my own."

I laugh as I turn and see people filling the house. "Geez, Ali. Who are all these people?" I chug my much-needed beer.

"I don't know," Alice says. "I think they flew in from Chicago. My mom is running around like crazy person and dad's chumming it up with all the hospital execs."

My eyes scan the room and of course I check out what everyone's wearing. I easily spot the women I dressed. They stand out, just like I knew they would. To my right, I see Alice's mother, Esme, trudging through the crowd toward us. Her voice sounds frustrated when she arrives.

"Bella, Alice, can you believe all these people? You'd think they'd have the courtesy to RSVP, especially if coming from out of town, but apparently not." She looks beautiful. The tangerine hue of the dress makes her skin glow.

"Ha! After meeting the 'bride-to-be', I'm surprised any of them RSVP'd," Alice says, obviously annoyed.

"Stop that, Alice!" Esme whispers. "She's a little different, I admit, but we have to be cordial. She's going to be family soon."

"Distant family, thank God." Alice replies as she twirls the umbrella in her drink.

I lean over and whisper to them, "What's wrong with Tanya?"

"Ugh. She acts like her shit don't stink," Alice huffs.

I choke on the last sip of my beer, her words catching me off guard.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" Esme's eyes narrow at her, but you can see she's trying her best to suppress a laugh as she turns to me. "Tanya is very educated. She doesn't mean to sound condescending."

"And she has a case of the 'Madonnas'." Alice blurts out.

"The what?" I smile as the bartender hands me another beer.

"You know, a fake British accent," Alice whispers.

I look at Alice confused. "Isn't she from Chicago?"

"She's from New Jersey," Esme replies. "But I was told she studied in London for a few months."

"Exactly. Hence her case of the 'Madonnas'." Alice shrugs nonchalantly.

Esme shakes her head, "I hate to break up the gossip but I need your help in the kitchen, Alice." She smiles over at me. "You should walk around. Mingle. I bet there are some single guys here."

I shake my head, "You know me. Bella the man-eater."

"Mom. Leave her alone." Alice turns to me and rolls her eyes. "I'll be right back."

After waving them off I sneak toward Carlisle's study; that's where he keeps the good stuff. I hurry into the room and lock the door behind me. Since the moon is shining on the liquor cabinet, I decide to keep the light off. No need to draw anyone's attention.

Lucky for me, the combination hasn't changed since high school. "Now this is more like it." I grab the Remy Martin Cognac and fill a large tumbler, smiling as I make a toast. "To Madonna and what's his face!"

After downing it in one gulp, I clutch the bottle and feel my way across the dark room to the couch, kicking off my heels as I go. "Finally. Peace and quiet."

I let out a soft moan as I stretch out my legs. Deciding on another shot I bring it to my lips, then out of nowhere I hear what has to be the sexiest voice ever from across the room.

"Care to share?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave me some feedback. :)  
**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

I jump from the couch, spilling the dark liquid across my toes.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Across the room, I see a dark silhouette in Carlisle's chair. The sliver of moonlight makes it hard to distinguish any features.

I hear a soft chuckle. "Nope. I'm definitely not him."

_Holy fuck. That voice._

I reach over and turn on the lamp, the dim light filling the room. I squint as my eyes adjust. My vision clears and I finally see him.

His hair is disheveled, a mixture of colors: gold, red, bronze. His eyes are kind and soft. A smile spreads across his face. I've completely lost my train of thought.

"Who...wha...what are you doing in here?" My voice strained, I clear my throat, trying to take back control of my brain.

"I was just enjoying the 'peace and quiet' as you put it." He leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I would ask you the same, but I've got pretty good idea." He nods his head toward the liquor cabinet.

I sit back on the couch and cross my legs. "Do you have a habit of hiding out in dark places?" I raise a brow, my body betraying me as I feel a throbbing between my legs.

"Not usually." He smiles as he rubs his hands over his thighs. I notice his long fingers. "I just needed to clear my head. I was about to head back to the party when you James-Bonded your way in here."

I tilt back my head and laugh. "Me? James Bond. Hardly. I don't think James Bond knows the combinations when he cracks a safe."

He takes a swig of his drink. I can see his smile through the bottom of his glass. He sets his drink on his knee.

"Touche." He nods in my direction.

"So, since you scared the living shit out of me asking for some, would you like me to top you off?" I ask, offering to fill his cup.

"Nah, I'm good. I need to be able to stand tonight. I better take it easy."

I shrug and pour myself a glass. "More for me." I smile as I down another shot. Shit. I feel dizzy. Two beers and three shots are a bit much. _You need to slow down, Bella._

His voice brings me away from my inner discussion. "May I ask how you knew the combination, since we've concluded that you aren't James Bond?"

I lean forward, my dark brown curls fall over my shoulders. "I've been sneaking liquor from this office since the ninth grade. I practically grew up here. My best friend's parents are hosting this party." I lightly tap on my lips. Shit. They're numb. I'm definitely buzzed.

He swirls the ice in his drink, his eyes looking me over. "So you're friends with Alice?"

"Mmmhmm. Best friends since elementary school. She's practically my sister, which is why I'm even here tonight. That, and I've dressed some of the guests."

"Dressed them?" He takes a piece of ice from his glass and places it in his mouth, his tongue slides over it as he drops it in.

I start to drown on my own spit. Or the wetness between my legs. I stand up as I begin to cough uncontrollably. He rushes to my side, his hand patting my back as his other hand brushes away my hair covering my face. When I finally stop coughing, I look up and my heart nearly stops. His perfect mouth is inches from mine. _Fuck. Me. _

"Um, thank you." I stand up straight and let go of his forearms that were holding me up. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" His voice concerned, I look up and meet his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." His eyes are emerald green, with specs of gold in them, like a kaleidoscope. I force myself to look away, needing immediate distance. I curl my wobbly legs under me as I sit back down on the couch. He hesitantly goes back to the chair and sits.

I close my eyes for a second and regain my train of thought. "Where were we?"

"You dressed people," he replies.

"Yes, well, I styled them. I own a clothing boutique and a lot of women here tonight are my clients."

"So that's why you're here? In case of a fashion emergency?" He laughs softly, his eyes bright with humor.

I roll my eyes playfully, "I'm here to see how everyone looks and out of loyalty, I guess. Alice really wanted me here. There's no way I could have missed it, even if I wanted to."

"Did you want to?" He raises a brow playfully.

"Honestly? Yes. I'd much rather be at home than here. I don't know him and I don't know her so yeah, being in bed sounds much better than being here." I shrug my shoulders as I think about being in my bed with him. The cobwebs between my legs are creating a dam.

He clears his throat and replies, "So you don't know the guests of honor?"

"Nope. I snuck in here as soon as I could. Although, I'm sure I could pick out Tanya from what I've heard about her." I laugh as I pour myself a small drink. A little more won't hurt.

"And what exactly have you heard?" His voice sounds intrigued.

I think back about my earlier conversation with Alice and Esme and smile, "I heard she is snooty bitch and has a case of the Madonnas." Okay, I threw in the bitch part but I'm sure it's true. His eyes scrunch together in confusion, just as mine did earlier. "You know, she speaks with a fake British accent?" I giggle, remembering Esme said she was really from Jersey.

"Well, that's interesting. I guess that would be noticeable." He laughs softly, his eyes never leaving mine. "I, um...I need to get going." He stands and runs his fingers through his hair, causing my breath to hitch. I take a deep breath, trying to restrain myself from tackling this stranger. I slide my heels on and stand.

"It was nice to meet you." I smile up at him and reach out my hand.

He wraps his hands around mine. My fingers almost burn from his touch, like a chemical reaction. I'm thankful he has a tight grip because my legs are close to giving out.

"The pleasure's been mine. I hope you enjoy your evening and that you don't miss your bed too much." His warm breath travels down my neck. My teeth tug against my bottom lip when I think about my bed. And him. And his mouth.

His tongue darts out, wetting his lips as he lets go of my hands. I let out a sigh as he heads to the door, he opens it slowly, and turns with a half-smile. I smile back and let out a whimper as the door closes behind him. Almost every part of my body begs me to go after him except for my brain. It tells me to stay.

So I stay.

**A/N: Ooooo! Bella's a little drunk and a little stubborn. LOL! Does she go after him? Would you?**

**You have no idea how much the reviews, story faves and update alerts make my day. Thank you!**

**I'll try to update about once a week. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Why the hell am I still in here? Oh, that's right. I'm stupid and my brain is stupider.

Since my dad was killed a few years ago, I've kept everyone at arm's length. Not letting anyone close to my heart is the only way I've been able to get up in the morning. I won't let it be smashed into a million pieces again. Ever. But I can't stop thinking about him. How can some stranger do this to me?

I look down at the piece of paper in front of me, noticing all the doodles I've made. _Fuck it. _I toss the pen and tear out the paper, stuffing it into my bra.

_Sorry brain, you've been overruled._

.

.

.

What's up with these floors? I lean against the wall for a few seconds, regaining my balance. I've never noticed it before but it's like I'm walking on a cruise ship. _I've got to tell Esme her floors are warped._

I finally make my way down the hall. Ugh! I'm never going to find him. There's got to be a few hundred people here. Maybe I need a higher vantage point so I can see around this place. I start toward the stairs when I hear him.

I take off my shoes and push my way through the crowd. "Excuse me, coming through!" I move across the room, elbowing ribs and stepping on toes. My heart is racing and my hands are shaking. I can't believe I'm doing this! Almost there...so close...finally...

I've found him. Everything and everyone else disappears. I am completely lost in him. I can feel my teeth digging into my bottom lip as his eyes stare into mine. My breaths are coming out like pants as my heart pounds under my chest. After what seems like years, his eyes tear away from mine, breaking the spell. I finally look around and see all eyes in the room on me as I stand in the center of the empty circle.

He tugs on his tie as he clears his throat. "Sorry. Where was I?" The crowd laughs.

I take a step back, realizing I've just interrupted something as he continues.

"Being here, surrounded by friends and family, has made me realize just how lucky I am." His voice is soft, sincere.

Carlisle steps forward. "We're happy you're here, and Esme and I are grateful to have such wonderful guests in our home. Let's all raise our glasses to the happy couple, Edward and Tanya!"

_WhatTheFuck._

My eyes scan to the girl beside him and my heart stops.

Just fucking great. Just fuckity fucking fuck fuck great.

My head is trying to process the horror as I hear Alice heading my way. "Bella! There you are!"

I walk toward her; the stupid floor causes me to trip. "Jesus, Bella! How much have you had to drink?"

I laugh loudly as I fall into her arms. "Not enough," I answer. "Not nearly enough."

She helps me up and straightens my dress. "Just don't embarrass me in front of Jasper. He finally showed up."

My mind is going in a million different directions. I can't even process what she's saying. "What?"

Alice crosses her arms and lets out a huff. "Jasper is here and the stupid bitch is with him. She hasn't let her claws out of him since they got here. You should see what she's wearing! She looks like she gave her credit card to 'Fredrick's of Hollywood' and told them to 'keep it classy'."

I toss my head back, unable to stifle a loud laugh, grateful for the distraction. "Alice, I love you." I slip on my heels and grab a flute of champagne as a waiter walks by. "Let's go find him." Alice nods excitedly and I follow her to the backyard, knowing good and well we aren't talking about the same guy.

.

.

It's beautiful out here. Jazz hums through the air, and white lanterns hang from the trees. It's like a fairytale.

Well, a fairytale where the witch gets the prince. _Stop it, Bella. _

I quickly scan the yard, searching for his disheveled hair. My legs collapse from under me when I see him, causing me to grab onto Alice.

"Geez, Bella. You can barely stand up! You need to eat something."

_Food is not what I need right now. _

"I'm gonna grab you a little something to eat. Stay right here." Alice scurries off, leaving me to my thoughts.

He's perfection. His lips, his jaw. Mmm, the things I would do to that mouth. The dam between my legs has broken and the river Edward is overflowing.

"Here. Take a bite." Alice breaks me from my reverie.

Before I can protest I see Tanya approach him. She's beautiful. More than beautiful. Her long golden hair matches her dress as though it was made for her. I've seen this dress before. It's from Versace's 2013 Fall-Winter Haute Couture Collection. It's official. She has everything I want.

I shove the cracker in my mouth to appease Alice and chase it down with the champagne to appease me. My eyes flicker over to Edward who's...oh my god...who's looking right at me. _Look away, Bella! Look away!_

Why is he staring at me when he has her beside him?

And then it hits me.

He's mad. I totally made fun of his fiancé.

"Ooo, that's Tanya!" Alice whispers. "And the guy beside her is my cousin, Edward. I'll introduce you!"

Before I can object she's pulling me over to them. I grip her arm tight, trying to slow her down. _Please kill me now._

"Edward, Tanya. This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Bella Swan."

I chug the rest of my champagne, my eyes avoiding Edward's. No need to add insult to injury.

"Bella! How pleasant to meet you." Tanya reaches out her bony hand and grasps mine. "Any friend of dear little Alice is a friend of mine." Ugh. And there it is. The Madonnas. I seriously cannot handle this shit right now.

"Tanya. I've heard so much about you. You're just as I suspected. Practically perfect in every way." _Did I really just quote Mary Poppins with an accent that would make Eliza Doolittle proud? Yes. Yes I did. _

I hear a splutter from beside me; Edward has sprayed his drink from his mouth.

"Seriously, Edward? We may be in Hicksville but please _try _to forget you're from 'round these parts.' Use some manners." Tanya rolls her eyes and turns back to me with a phony smile.

Did she really just talk to him like a kindergarten teacher chastising a five year old? _Bitch._

"So, Bella. Your accent is quite distinct. Where in the UK are you from?"

_Do. Not. Say. It._

"Well, I've lived in Hertford, Hereford and Hampshire. Hurricanes hardly happen."

_And there it is. _

"Hurricanes?" Tanya looks at Edward confused, but he's turned around. His shoulders bounce and his face is covered. _Shit. He must be really pissed. Oh, well. I'm drunk and he obviously has bad taste in women. Good riddance, dude. _

"Mmmhmm." I grab another drink as the waiter passes by. "Thank you, young chap!"

Alice grabs my drink from my hand and pulls me away. "Uh, sorry for the interruption. Bella and I need to run. Nice chatting with you guys!"

"Sorry, Ali...I couldn't..." She stops abruptly, causing me to slam into her back.

"There they are." Alice whispers and I see Jasper first. You can never miss his wild, blond mane. "See what I mean? Angela's talons haven't released him all night."

I see Angela. Her fake Double D's are popping from the sweetheart neckline of the tight, black polyester dress.

"BELLA, ALICE!" Angela waves in our direction. Jasper's head turns toward us, his eyes never leaving Alice as we approach.

"Well, look at you, Alice. I'd never pegged you as a leopard print kind of girl." Angela laughs, obviously making fun of her.

"I think she looks beautiful." Jasper pipes in. I grab onto Alice's arm when I hear her breath hitch.

"Doesn't she, Jasper?" I smile over at Angela; her eyes narrow at us both. _Bring it_ _on. I dare you._

"Seriously? Alice should be wearing polka dots and lace. Leopard print is for women, not little girls."

_Aw hell nah._

"Just because she doesn't dress like a fucking skank doesn't mean she's a child. Just because she has class doesn't mean she can't be sexy and beautiful. And just because I'm wearing my best fucking heels doesn't mean I won't knock you the fuck out, Angela. I am so sick of rude bitches getting the best guys."

I turn to Jasper, not caring that I've made a scene. "Jasper, if you want to be with this rude ass whore, you're a fucking idiot, too."

I am so done with this party.

Without any fucks left to give, I turn and stomp toward the house. When I reach the stone pavers my foot slips, causing me to fall to my hands and knees. I fight back tears as I make myself stand, dust myself off and hold my head up high, like I always do.

With blood dripping down my leg and my palms burning like fire, I crawl into one of the awaiting cabs out front. What is with that guy? There's a good, decent woman standing in front of him and he wants to be with someone like her? I close my eyes and all I can see is him.

All I can see is Edward.

**A/N: Hi! First off, thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Seriously makes my day!**

**Bella's having a rough night, huh? Don't worry. Happy times are planned. :)  
**

**I'll post the outfits on my polyvore account. Check out my bio for the link.  
**

**Happy Hump Day!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun hits my face, I pat the sheets, searching for my pillow. "Ouch." My skin hurts. My bones hurt. My whole body hurts.

I sit up. My eyes squint from the sun-filled room. "What time is it?" The clock on the nightstand says 3:03 p.m. Holy crap.

I look down at myself, trying to figure out happened. I'm still in my dress. One shoe on, blood stained knees.

_What the hell_?

My phone beeps, alerting me to a new text. I crawl to the edge of the bed and pick it up off the floor.

Twenty-six texts. Eighteen missed calls and twelve voicemails.

_This cannot be good._

Before I can open the texts, my phone starts to ring. My voice is raspy as I answer. "Hello, Alice."

"Thank God you're okay! Do you know how worried I've been? I've been calling since last night. Where are you?"

I rub my forehead; her screeching causes my head to pound.

"I'm at home. In bed." I look around my room. It's a freakin' mess. "What's the problem?"

She lets out a wail. "What's the problem? WHAT'S – THE - PROBLEM? Are you joking? You got shit-faced, made a scene and disappeared. I had NO idea where you were. I was about to call the police, Bella. That's the fucking problem."

"Okay, um...sorry. I'm just waking up, don't really remember much."

Alice laughs out loud in the phone. "You don't have to remember it. You can see it. You've gone viral...on YouTube."

_Um...what?_

.

.

.

.

After days of nursing my embarrassment I decide it's time to venture out in public and go back to work. So I'm on YouTube. Nobody cares. Well, except for the few hundred people who commented. _Yeah. That's not embarrassing. _

Kate, my one and only employee, was nice enough to work for me the past three days. Since it's slow, she and I are busy doing inventory. Only a couple of teenage girls came in to try on homecoming dresses. I'm really hoping my 'incident' last week didn't cause me to lose business.

The jingling of the door alerts me to a customer so I pop my head out from the back.

"Hey, Bells! Glad to see you back amongst the living." It's Alice. I flip her off and head back into the stock room.

"Can we agree to move on and never talk about last Friday night again?" I call out to her, hoping she just drops it.

"Only if you agree to give me this shirt." I see her holding the Eliah Flower top against her, swaying in the mirror. Maybe years of fashion advice is rubbing off.

"Deal. It was gonna be your Christmas present, anyway," I reply back.

"You're annoying." She huffs, her tiny frame barely taller than the clothes rack. "Want to go grab a coffee?"

I look over at Kate, who smiles as she shrugs, "Fine by me. I can hold down the fort."_ She needs a raise._

"We won't be long. Call me if you need me." I grab my purse and head out the door toward our favorite café.

.

.

.

.

The waiter winks at me as he hands us our coffee. _Move along, buddy. Not interested. _

Alice shoos him away and turns to me "So, I was thinking, maybe you can come over or something tonight?"

I smile and shake my head. "Nah, I'm just going to chill out, maybe draw a few sketches. Thanks for the invite though."

"Are you sure?" she says, sounding desperate.

I let out a deep sigh when I realize what's going on.

"Alice. I'm fine, okay?" I grasp her hands. "I promise. It's not like before. I'm not depressed. I'm not sad. I really just want to draw the sketches that have been swirling around in my head for weeks. My collection is almost done. Just a few more outfits to go."

She smiles softly and squeezes my hands before letting go.

"Alright. But I'm here for you. Don't forget that. Ever."

Shit. I feel like the worst friend in the world right now. A few years ago I was broken. I thought there was no light left in my world of darkness. After my dad was killed, I didn't leave my room for almost a month and shut myself off from everyone. I didn't realize what my few days of seclusion would do to her. How much she would worry.

I know just how to fix this. "Let's do something Saturday night. What about a slumber party?"

Alice lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes!" She claps excitedly. "I'll rent 'Pretty in Pink,' 'Teen Witch,' and 'Sixteen Candles' and you can bring the snacks! It'll be like we're fifteen again!"

Exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

I raise my coffee cup in the air. "To the good ole' days!"

"And to Jake Ryan." Alice giggles, bumping her cup against mine. "Oh, before I forget, my parents wanted me to remind you about Thanksgiving. We're staying in town this year."

I'd totally forgotten about Thanksgiving. Holidays just aren't the same without my dad.

"You know I'll be there. You guys are my only family." I reply softly.

"Ooo!" Alice taps on the table and leans forward, her voice at a whisper. "Speaking of family, I forgot to tell you! You know my cousin, Edward?" My heart stops at the mention of his name.

I clear my throat, trying to appear unfazed. "Yeah, what about him?"

"He's missing."

_WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?_

"He's missing? Like, kidnapped missing?" _I feel sick. _

She sips her coffee and shrugs her shoulders. "No, not like that. I guess when he and Tanya got back to Chicago, he told her he needed some space and no one has seen or heard from him since. It's been like four days."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Do you think everything's okay?" I try to remain calm, not wanting her to see how affected I am.

"I heard my mom and dad talking this morning. I guess Tanya is telling everyone he's traveling for business but the truth slipped out in a voicemail she left on their machine. She told them that if they heard from him to give him a message. She said, and I quote, "Just because you're pathetic and I feel sorry for you, I'll give you two weeks."

_Ugh. I hate that cunt._

Alice looks at her watch. "Crap! Sorry, I gotta go. I'm late for my acting class. I'll call you later."

I wave her off and walk out behind her, my mind reeling.

Is he okay? Where did he go?

I head into the boutique and stop suddenly when I see a beautiful white box sitting on the counter.

"What is that?"

I pick it up, no note or name on top. I untie the silk navy ribbon, lift the lid and gasp.

A bottle of Remy Martin Cognac.

My heart races as I tear open the card and read the words:

_Dear 007,_

_I'd love to take you up on that drink. I'll be at Rosie's Irish Pub tonight at 8:00 p.m._

_Hope to see you,_

_Edward_

**A/N: Eeek! Are you excited? I am!  
**

**Thank y'all for the reviews, faves and follows! I love knowing that people are actually enjoying the story. Makes me fuzzy inside. :)**

**Have a great Tuesday! ~ Mazzy**


	5. Chapter 5

I turn off the ignition and sit in my car. I'm a few minutes early and I need to calm down before I go in. For the past four hours, about a million reasons for meeting tonight have gone through my head. Is he in trouble? Is he mad at me? Is he a psycho-murderer and I'm his next victim? Okay, the last one's a bit far fetched, but the point is, I'm freaking out.

I grab my purse and head toward the green four-leaf-clover sign that's flashing "Rosie's". As I walk in, I notice how quaint the pub is. Very small and eclectic. It only takes me a second to find him.

He's sitting at the bar with his back to the door, but his body is turned sideways as he watches Sportscenter. His unruly but perfect hair makes him hard to miss. God, he's gorgeous. He looks different though. A good different. More...rugged. Thankfully he hasn't seen me yet. It gives me a moment to gather myself.

I take a deep breath and head in his direction.

_Here goes nothing._

He smiles when he sees me walking toward him. He stands and pulls out my chair.

"Bella. So glad you came."

_Me, too. Twice. In the shower. _

"Hi, Edward." I drag my head out of the gutter and sit down beside him. "How could I not show up? Your sneakiness is quite impressive."

He barks out a laugh.

"Me? Sneaky? That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't ya think?"

"Fine. I'm James Bond and you're Inspector Gadget."

"Inspector Gadget? Isn't he an ugly robot?" His eyes narrow playfully as he leans in and whispers. "I can assure you, I'm _very _real."

I grip the underside of my stool, trying to appear unfazed. "I guess I'll have to take your word on it, Inspector."

He winks and waves down the bartender. "Excuse me, can I get another Heineken and..." He looks over at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh! I'd like a Blue Moon, no orange slice, please."

"You're a beer drinker. Nice."

"Yeah, but only a few for me tonight. I can't have a repeat of the last time we met." I smile as I take the beer from the bartender. "We both know how that ended."

He chuckles. "Oh, yes. I definitely remember. I was actually expecting to hear that impeccable accent of yours tonight."

_Someone kill me now. Please. _

"Oh, that. I honestly don't know what happened. The accent and the words just kept blurting from my mouth. I'm so sorry if I offended you and Tanya."

He flinches at her name. Shit. Why did I have to bring her up?

He shakes his head. "No, no. You didn't. It was priceless. The only unfortunate part was that I don't think she's seen, "My Fair Lady" so she had no idea how hilarious it was."

I laugh loud, relieved. "Really? I guess that's good then. I just couldn't help myself."

He looks around to make sure no one's listening.

"She told me she thought you may suffer from Tourette's Syndrome," he says with a smirk.

"She did not!"

"Did too. And when she saw your rampage on Youtube, she knew for sure."

_Youtube. He saw me on Youtube. He saw...it. _

"You...you saw the video?" My voice is filled with horror.

"Yes. No. I mean...shit. Kind of. I knew there was a video but I saw it all happen live. No reason to watch it again. Actually...," he pauses for a few seconds, "... a guy from my office was the one who filmed it. He's an asshole and I threatened to sue him if he didn't take it down. Is it still up there?"

"Honestly, I don't know. After watching it over and over for a few days, I decided to never watch it again. It's not my proudest moment. Not that Angela didn't deserve every single word I said, but the falling down and flashing my ass? Yeah, not the highlight of my life."

He leans in and whispers, nudging my shoulder with his, "Well, if it's any consolation, it wasn't a bad view." He leans back and nods matter-of-factly.

"Um...thank you?" I bury my face in my hands, knowing I've turned bright red. "I'm just thankful I didn't have on my grandma panties!"

_Did I just say that out loud?! Seriously, what is wrong with me?_

Edward chokes on his beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Grandma panties?" I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

I respond, while facedown on the bar, trying to hide. "Yeah, well. Hmm. How do I explain this? Have you ever seen Bridget Jones's Diary?"

"I think some of it. Why?"

"Well, she wears big ugly grandma panties to keep herself from...ya know...having sex."

He lets out a loud barking laugh; I lift my head up from the table.

"Let me get this straight. You, Bella Swan, wear big, grandma underwear to keep yourself from having sex?"

"Yes," I force myself to respond.

He grins mischievously. "Say it. Out loud."

I roll my eyes dramatically and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. I, Bella Swan, wear big grandma undies to keep myself from humping guys."

He laughs. "Did you just call it humping?"

I punch him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch! Okay, okay!" He raises his hands in mock surrender.

He's so perfect. His face. His lips. I want to ask him why he invited me here, but I don't want to ruin the fun. I can't remember the last time I had a genuinely good time.

As if he's read my mind, he interrupts my internal dialog.

"So, Bella, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here in town and why I wanted to see you tonight."

I shrug. "Yes, but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"No, I want to tell you. I just... don't know where to start..."

He takes a deep breath, and his fingers tap nervously on his legs.

"For the past few months, I've been second-guessing myself, wondering if I've made the right decisions in my life, business and personal. I convinced myself that my hesitation about the wedding was just cold feet and that what I was feeling was normal. So I dismissed it."

I nod, encouraging him to continue.

"But, on the flight back to Chicago, Tanya started talking about Forks and how pathetic the people there are. We got into a huge argument on the plane and once we got home, I just couldn't stay."

He shuffles in his seat, his voice softer.

"Bella, the night I met you, in the office, you said something."

_Oh, God. What did I say?_

"You didn't realize who I was and made a comment about Tanya. You said you heard she was a snooty bitch."

I start to apologize again but he interrupts me.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm not mad. Just let me finish."

"Okay, go on."

"I started to look back on how she treats my friends and even treats me and I realized you were right."

He pauses for a second and smiles.

"You also pointed out that she had a serious medical condition. What was it called...oh...a case of the "Madonnas."

I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Funny thing is, I never noticed it. Years of dating and I never noticed it. What does that tell you?"

"Hmm." I chuckle as I tap on my lips. "That linguistics isn't your forte?"

"Touché." He smiles and finishes off his beer and continues.

"It made me realize that I'm not in love with her. She's not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's not the person I want to wake up with every day, forever. "

Unable to form words, I just stare at him.

"So, I came back to the only place that truly feels like home. Forks."

My frozen heart starts to warm up and my brain keeps shooting icicles in its direction.

"That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I need your help...if you don't mind."

"Um...I guess. What do you need?"

"I'd like you to help me find somewhere to stay for a while."

I'm confused. "In Chicago?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, here. I'm going to stay in Forks. At least for a little while."

"Why don't you stay with Carlisle and Esme?"

"No. I don't want them to even know I'm here. I need to figure out what I want before I see them. I need time to think."

"You can stay with me."

_I blurt it out before I realize what I've said. _

His brows furrow. "Stay with you? At your house?"

"Well, my apartment. It's quiet and I have an extra room."

"Wow. Um. I don't know."

He's quiet for a minute. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure. Don't feel obligated, but if you want to, it's an option."

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say no. ~~ Shut up brain!_

He stands and holds out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer. Thank you, Bella. You won't even know I'm there."

_Me and my grandma panties will know you're there. Believe me. _

I stand beside him and shake his hand, my hand tingles at his touch.

"You're welcome, Edward. I'd be happy to have you."

**A/N: Hi! Edward staying with Bella!? Wonder if she'll keep wearing the grannies? LOL**

**Sorry it's been a few weeks. Life's been crazy! :) Thank you so much for all the faves and reviews. Completely makes my day!**

**Need to give a shout out to my hubs, (CrackedFic), who is the best beta in the world! **

**If you want to read a fanfic like no other, check out his Twilight fic on here: Saving The Fandom (A Farce in Eleven Acts)  
**

**I can't promise when I'll update, because with the holidays, working full-time and two little kids, my life is crazy. I'm trying to do it weekly, but if I miss a few weeks, don't give up on me. Real life always will come first, but I'll definitely complete their story.  
**

**Follow me on twitter! I'm MazzyStarla  
**

****Outfits will be posted on my polyvore account. Check my bio for the link.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is in Edward's POV. I needed to change it up a bit and let us get into Edward's head. Hope you enjoy!**

The car ride to Bella's apartment gives me time to think about what I'm doing.

_Seriously, Edward. What are you doing?_

You don't know this girl. You're supposed to be getting away to clear your head so you can figure out your life, figure out Tanya. Not shack up with a stranger and play house.

But ... I can't help myself.

There's something about her. Those brown eyes, the softness of her skin, the way the tip of her mouth comes to plump point, begging to be kissed.

Fuck. I've got to stop this. Appearing at her door like a twelve-year-old with a hard-on isn't the kind of impression I want to make.

Since she walked into Carlisle's office, I haven't been able to get this girl out of my head. She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Bella's so honest and witty. Oh, and the way she bites on her lower lip, her teeth tugging against that perfect mouth ...

Dammit! I just need to turn around. Call her and tell her this was a mistake. I'll find somewhere else to stay.

I laugh out loud because I know I can't. As much as I think this isn't a good idea, I can't seem to stay away from her.

.

.

.

.

.

I stand on her doorstep for what seems like forever. When the door opens, I lose all train of thought. She's wearing tiny shorts and what _has_ to be the sexiest Mickey Mouse t-shirt in existence. I just stare, unable to form words.

"Um. Hi." Her voice is soft and hesitant.

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing a certain body part to stay calm.

"Hi." I choke out.

"Wanna come in?"

I nod and walk past her, carrying my bags inside. I set down my stuff and take a quick look around.

"Sorry, it's a mess. Didn't really expect to have a roommate tonight." Bella laughs.

"It's perfect." I chuckle nervously, not sure what to say.

"Well ..." She pauses. Bella seems as nervous as I am. "Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

The room is larger than I expected. The walls are off-white, the bed at least queen size, with a huge taupe fabric headboard.

"Is this the master bedroom?" I ask as I place my bags on the bed.

"Both bedrooms are the same size. I forgot to mention there's only one bathroom though, so we'll have to share. Our bedrooms have a connecting door to the bathroom. Is that okay?"

Bella looks up at me as she plays with the hem of her t-shirt, my mind flashes images of her in the shower, suds dripping down her stomach, her thighs ...

"Edward? You okay?"

Her voice drags me from my mental escapade.

"Yes, sorry, no, that's not a problem at all."

I need a cold shower. Like now.

She narrows her eyes at me, as if she's trying to figure something out.

She turns to walk out of the room. Her hand slides down the frame of the door. My body is about to explode.

"Well, make yourself at home. Let me know if you need anything."

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure have at it. Towels are under the sink. Feel free to use whatever I have in there. That is, if you don't mind smelling girly."

I fumble through my bag and pull out my soap and shampoo, dropping them on the floor as I reply. "Lucky for me, I brought my own stuff."

.

.

.

.

.

After a much needed cold shower, I towel-dry my hair and pull on a t-shirt and sweat pants. I should probably stay in here the rest of the night, avoid any further temptation, but I can't hide forever. I'm just going to have to just learn how to be around her.

I find her in the living room. She's sitting in a papasan chair, wearing headphones, concentrating on something she's writing. She smiles when she sees me.

"Feeling better?" She taps the end of her pen against her lips.

"I am, thank you."

"What is that I smell...is it...girly stuff?" She throws back her head and laughs.

Damn.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I shrug my shoulders and make my way to the couch.

"Oh, so that's how we're playing it?" She sets down her notepad and raises her brow at me.

"I'm not playing. I have no idea what you're talking about."

_You've got this, Edward. Be calm and hold your ground. You can't admit to this._

She stands up and walks towards me.

_Stay calm._

Bella sits down beside me, inching herself up on her knees. I can feel her stomach against my arm, her breasts at eye level.

She leans down, her hot breath on my ear. "Do you really think you can fool me?"

_Think about anything besides her. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Grannies. Granny panties... Bella in granny panties... Taking off her panties... FOCUS!_

I clear my throat. "What exactly do you _think_ you smell?" I turn my head and look up at her.

She sits back on her heels, and grabs my hands, bringing them up to her face and smells them.

"I _know_ I smell my new shower gel and lotion. Couldn't resist the Lemon Vanilla? Don't worry. It's my favorite, too."

She's laughing hysterically now. I've blown my cover.

"Fine. You caught me."

I lean back against the couch, my hands up in mock surrender.

"Not as smooth as I thought, Edward. We'll have to work on your 007 skills a little more."

Bella stands up and walks to the kitchen. I can't help but notice the lack of panty lines under those tiny shorts. I smile a little to myself thinking that she decided to forgo the grannies tonight.

_Wait. Shit. That's not good. She wears the grannies when she's afraid she'll want to have sex with someone. Ha! This girl isn't even tempted by me. God I'm so pathetic._

"Want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm okay."

Bella's place is nice. Nicer than I thought it would be. For someone who just started her own business, she's doing quite well for herself. I notice a stack of vinyl records on a shelf.

"You have a turntable?" I nod my head to the records as she walks back into the room.

"Yeah, it's in the cabinet, under the records. I'll get it out."

I watch as she sets it up, her fingers lightly trace along the tops of the records as she searches for the one she wants.

There is something extremely sexy about this girl. She's not dressed up. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and she has little or no make-up on. She is breathtaking.

She looks over at me as she plucks one out of the center.

"Found it. This is one of my favorites."

She sets the record on the player, and gently places the needle. The familiar crackling brings back memories of being with family. Back when everything was good.

"Hope you don't mind my taste in music."

I have a feeling I will love every taste this girl has.

But when I hear the song start to play, I am shocked. Totally not what I was expecting. "You like Otis Redding?"

Bella takes a seat at the other end of the couch and pulls a blanket over her legs. She's drinking a glass of water, probably trying to keep a clear head like I am.

"I love him. I've listened to this record over and over many nights. This song ... it just does something to me."

This girl has taken my breath away. Otis' lyrics are resonating through my brain, repeating, "A Change Is Gonna Come."

_I think Otis is right._

We sit there in silence, listening to the song. The sweat from Bella's drink drips down the glass and onto her fingers.

I am fucking dying here.

When the next song starts to play, I can't take it anymore. Mr. Redding is begging a girl to please come to him and I'm five seconds away from licking the water off Bella's fingers and tasting her perfect mouth.

The only thing keeping me from running from this room is the aching hard-on that luckily is being concealed by a pillow from the couch. Maybe I shouldn't have worn these sweat pants. Dammit. I've got to break the silence before I make a fool of myself.

"This is a really nice place you have here, Bella. I like your style. It's quite eclectic."

She laughs and curls her legs under her.

"I'm glad you like my style, Edward. A stylist with no style would be just plain pathetic."

I turn my body towards her, feeling the tension lighten I continue.

"So what's there to do in Forks, you know, for fun?"

Bella raises a brow at my question.

"Forks? Fun? You should have stayed in Chicago. Fun isn't a word I'd use to describe Forks."

"But there's got to be something to do. Clubs? Hang-outs?"

"Yeah, there's a few bars the usual crowd meets up at, and as for clubs, mostly just in Seattle. Nothing like that here. There's a movie theater and a few restaurants. Besides that, you've got to get creative for entertainment.

_Oh, I can get creative._

"Why, you bored already?" She scoots down the couch and nudges me with her foot.

I grab her toe, deciding a laugh is what we both need. "Hardly."

I start tickling her foot and she screams, begging me to stop.

"EDWARD! Fuck!"

She's laughing so I know she's not mad. I now have both of her feet, she's screaming, trying to wiggle from my grasp.

"I swear to God you're going to get it!"

She sits up and grabs onto my arm, laughing as she pulls herself towards me.

I let go of her feet and try to block her hands from getting to me.

"Let's see how you like it!"

This girl is on a mission.

Her fingers have successfully made it to my ribs and I'm ticklish. Very ticklish.

"Not so fun on the other side, is it?"

Her hair has fallen free from her ponytail and I'm having a hard fighting her off.

"Okay, okay! I give up!"

My stomach hurts from laughing so hard and thankfully she stops her vicious tickle attack on me. We are both panting, trying to catch our breath.

"I guess I'm not the only ticklish person in the room." Bella smiles down at me and the crackling from the record starts to play the next song.

As "These Arms Of Mine" starts to play, I realize where she is. Bella's on my lap, straddling me.

I can hear her heart pounding from her chest as we both sit in silence. Her mouth is open slightly as her breath slows.

Unable to resist, I brush away a piece of stray hair from her face, letting me see her eyes.

"Bella ..."

She presses her finger to my lips, quieting me.

"Shhh. This is my favorite part of the song."

**A/N: Eeek! What do you think happens next? I know what I would do if it were me!**

**The songs in this chapter are amazing. Please, if you have a moment, listen to the songs. You will understand what Edward and Bella were going through in that room.**

**Otis Redding:**

**First song: A Change is Gonna Come**

**Second song: Come To Me**

**Third song: These Arms Of Mine**

**I am overwhelmed by the awesome response this story has gotten. Every review and favorite makes me extremely giddy. To know that people actually like my words, it's amazing. A few of you have even rec'd this fic. Can't say how thankful I am!  
**

**If you want to see their outfits (and Bella's Mickey Mouse t-shirt) check out my polyvore account (link in bio).  
**

**See you next update! ~ Mazzy**


	7. Chapter 7

I press my finger against his lips, quieting him as Otis Redding's voice continues to fill the room. My brain is locked away and as for my panties, well, they're pretty much useless right now. I'm going to need a life vest to save me from drowning.

_And perhaps mouth-to-mouth resuscitation._

As I pull my finger away from his mouth, a soft moan escapes my lips.

I cup both sides of his face and lean towards him. Our mouths are almost touching when I hear the thump … thump … thump … of the needle dragging against the end of the record.

Without warning, my brain bitch slaps me.

_Bella Swan! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_

"Bella...I..." Edward whispers.

"Shouldn't be doing this." I finish his sentence.

I hurry from his lap and turn off the record player.

"Edward, there are so many reasons that..._that_ can't happen. Plus, you don't want me. I get your situation, nothing like a quick rebound to take your mind off of things."

He shakes his head and begins to talk, but I continue.

"Don't worry Edward, this won't happen again. I promise."

I turn to walk out of the room when I hear him.

"Bella, wait. Please ..."

He stands up and grabs my arm. I stop and turn around.

"Edward. You don't have to say anything." I shrug and force a weak smile.

"Bella, stop. It's not what you think..."

He groans and runs his hand through his hair. I can't help but giggle when his hair stays sticking straight up like in the movie "There's Something About Mary".

"What's so funny?" He raises his brow, smiling crookedly.

"Your hair. This situation. Us. Me. I don't know. Everything."

I start laughing so hard I can't stop. It's the kind of laughing that makes your ribs hurt and makes you look insane, but you don't care. That kind of laughing. This whole situation is insane. Just a few hours ago I was sitting in my car outside the pub, wondering what was going on and now I'm here. With a roommate, who I almost tackled, and I've lost my mind. Completely lost it.

Edward crosses his arms, unable to stifle a laugh, too.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I wipe away the tears from laughing. "You, dear roommate, are going to tell me goodnight."

I turn and walk to my room, hoping to find my sanity by morning.

.

.

.

.

I spent the next night at Alice's, fulfilling my promise of 80s movies and girl chat. Alice fleetingly mentions Edward, making it easy for me to avoid the topic. I'm not a very good liar so I'm glad she's had a few drinks and doesn't notice.

I hadn't seen Edward since I left him standing in my living room on Friday night. I'm not purposely trying to avoid him. I just happen to leave the same time he jumps in the shower. _And tip-toe out like a ninja._

I was actually looking forward to Monday, so waking up this morning wasn't as hard as it usually is. I was ready to move on from this weekend and start fresh. It's been a busier than normal Monday and I so want to get home and soak in a long, hot bath. I grab my keys and lock up the boutique, calling it a day. When I walk into the apartment, I can tell he's not here. His door is open and the place is dark.

_I wonder where he goes all day?_

I'm so beat that I rip my clothes off and toss them across the room. I pour the lemon vanilla bubble bath into the oversized tub, twist my hair into a high, messy bun and grab my iPod. I slide into the bubbles and sigh, pushing in my earbuds and searching through my playlists.

"This one looks good." I press play, close my eyes and let the lyrics resonate.

My fingertips graze the top of the water, spreading the bubbles across my body.

When the next song starts, I can't help but sing along. I find a bottle of shampoo, my favorite makeshift microphone.

**You don't have to be beautiful  
To turn me on  
I just need your body baby  
From dusk till dawn  
You don't need experience  
To turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about.**

**You don't have to be rich**  
**To be my girl**  
**You don't have to be cool**  
**To rule my world**  
**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**  
**I just want your extra time and your...Kiss**

When I open my eyes, he's there. Edward. Edward Fucking Cullen is standing in the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" I flail in the tub, making a splash like Shamu, trying to cover myself.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward turns around and covers his eyes.

"I heard you singing. I, uh, thought you were in your room. I knocked on the bathroom door, but you didn't answer." He runs his hands over his face. "Bella, I'm really sorry." He sighs as he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

I look down at my body, realizing that all the bubbles have me covered. Thank God!

_It's not like he hasn't seen your ass, Bella. Ugh. Fucking YouTube! _

I towel dry my hair and decide I'm not going to mention anything about the naked bathroom incident. Maybe I'll pretend it didn't happen. _Avoidance is my best friend lately. _

Too lazy to make food, I decide to order pizza. Hmm. Maybe I should ask Edward if he wants some. I knock on his door and hear him shuffle from the bed.

"Hi. Just wondering if you're hungry. I'm thinking about ordering a pizza."

He smiles down at me, seemingly grateful that I avoid mentioning the tub situation.

"That sounds great. Order whatever you want, I'll pay."

"You're not paying, Edward."

"We'll see about that."

"Just tell me what you want." I roll my eyes playfully.

He smirks down at me. "I like everything, Bella. I'm easy to please." He leans down and whispers, "What about you? Do you like meat?"

_a;dsjfa;lksdjf;akljsdf;alkdjf (this is my brain, it has suffered an electrical outage due to the panty flooding)_

I rise up onto my toes, trying to appear unfazed.

"I love meat, Edward. The meatier the better." I smirk back. "Oh, and Edward, I'm hard to please." I wink and head toward the kitchen to call in the order, leaving him with his mouth agape, knowing that I'm treading on dangerous panty waters right now.

I order from the little dive around the corner. They have the _best_ pizza, and they're fast.

Edward has a fistful of cash ready as he lingers by the front door, thinking he can somehow pay the delivery guy before I can. _Not gonna happen._

When I hear the knock, I run to open it, knowing Edward's going to try to beat me there.

I scream as he reaches for the knob. "Don't even _think_ about it." He shoves me away playfully as he swings the door open.

When it's all the way open, something happens that I'll never forget. Ever.

"Um. Can someone please tell me what in the frickity-frack is going on here?"

I'd recognize that shrill voice anywhere.

Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo! Busted! LOL! **

**First off, THANK YOU for all the recs, faves and reviews! It seriously keeps me motivated to get these chapters out quicker! I love, love, love them. **

**Favor to ask, if you're kind enough to review, and someone has rec'd this fic to you, can you say who it was? I'd like to thank them publicly. **

**Thanks so much to my hubs, CrackedFic, for his support and for beta-ing this story. If you haven't already, check out his story, "The Man in the Long Black Coat" It's a different kind of Edward and Bella than we're used to. A good different. **

**See you soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Alice. Alice is at my door. Her eyes are darting back and forth between me and Edward with her serious frickity-frack look on her face.

Maybe I can just shut the door. He can run and hide and when I reopen it, she'll just think she's seeing things. That Edward was just a figment of her imagination.

_This is a great idea!_

As I begin to put my fail-proof plan into motion, the pizza guy walks up behind Alice.

"Um. Pizza delivery." The young guy smiles and starts to read from the bottom of the receipt. "It says here to not let the tall guy pay. He's a stripper and the money's been up his butt-crack."

_Dear Lord baby Jesus. He wasn't supposed to read that out loud! It was just supposed to deter him from taking Edward's money!_

The pizza guy looks up at Edward. "Dude. That's just wrong."

Alice tucks some bills in the guy's front pocket and takes the pizza from his hands. "Here. Keep the change."

Alice turns toward us.

"Alright you two. I've got your dinner. Now move out of my way and start talking."

Alice walks in between us and heads straight to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs from her stash of wine coolers, twists off the cap and downs the whole bottle, slamming it against the counter as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Talk."

Edward starts to explain what went down with Tanya, and I grab a six-pack of beer from the fridge, paper plates and the pizza.

"Guys, let's eat and drink while we talk." I nod my head towards the living room.

Alice plops down in the papasan chair with pizza and another wine cooler in hand, Edward takes a seat on the couch and I make myself comfortable on the floor.

"Ugh! I knew Tanya was a bitch from the second I met her." Alice chimes in quickly as Edward continues. She's leaning forward as she listens to his every word.

"So, I decided to come back to the last place that felt like home to me. Forks." Edward shrugs and his face falls as he says these words.

Alice shakes her head then looks over to me.

"But, I don't understand. How did you become involved in this?"

So far, I haven't said a word. I've just been sitting here drinking away, wondering how to explain this to her.

I finish beer number two and start talking.

"You know how in high school, we used to sneak into your dad's office?"

I lean back and rest my hands on the carpet behind me and cross my legs.

"Well, the night of the ... um ... party ... I decided to relive old times."

Alice is now stuffing her face, listening to the story like she's watching an episode of Gossip Girl.

"So, I snuck in for a drink. I just didn't know _he _was hiding in the corner like Batman." I say with a smirk and nod over to Edward.

"First off," Edward replies, "I was not 'hiding' and secondly , _A_ drink? As in one? I saw you down at least two, Bella."

"Puh-lease! I had like one and then you popped out of nowhere like a jack in the box and made me spill it all over myself ... so there!" I grab a couch pillow from the floor and toss it at him.

Edward blocks the pillow and smiles down at me. I'm lost in him again.

_He's so yummy._

I smile back and pull my knees up to my chest and stretch my t-shirt over them.

_I've got to stop shaving. That's the only way I'll keep my clothes on around him._

"HELLO! Earth to Bella and Edward! Geez guys, get a room!"

_Shit! I'd forgotten she was even here._

We both start to deny anything at the same time.

"Alice. It's not like that. He's like a brother. An older, annoying brother."

_Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies._

"If that's true, then we're on an episode of Jerry Springer."

.

.

.

.

After Edward and I finish explaining how he ended up staying in my apartment, she surprisingly seems okay with it. Doesn't hurt that she's on her fourth Strawberry Daiquiri wine cooler, either.

"Okay, I won't tell mom or dad that you're here in Forks, but you have to at least call them. Let them know you're okay." Alice urges.

"I'll call them tomorrow. First thing," Edward replies.

Alice smiles and claps her hands together. "Okay, enough of this serious talk. Let's have some fun. Who wants to play a drinking game?"

_I could use some fun right about now. _

"Sure. I'll play. You game?" I turn towards Edward and ask.

"Yeah, why not."

Alice stands up and heads towards the kitchen. "I'll get more drinks."

"I'll help." I stand and follow behind her.

"Alice," I whisper once we're out of the room. ''Are you seriously okay? You aren't mad?" I watch her closely. She smiles and shakes her messy bob. "Nope. I mean, I wish you would have told me, but I understand. Just glad that I know now."

_I can't believe how cool she seems with this. Definitely must be the alcohol. _

She fills up my arms with wine coolers and beer and we head back to the living room.

Edward is leaning back against the cushions, wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt, waiting on us.

_God he looks good in anything ... and better in nothing, I bet._

"What should we play?" Alice interrupts my mental strip show. "There's: Up The River Down the River, Pong, Quarters. Ooo, I know! Let's play I Never!"

I let out a loud laugh as I sit back down on the floor. "How much have you had to drink, Alice? You hate that game."

"I do not. Plus, I'll be able to learn about my cousin! I haven't seen him in like a tragillion years."

_Alice is making up words and they're starting to slur. This is gonna be fun._

"Just tell me how to play." Edward smiles.

"Well, I haven't played in years but it's simple. Each person takes a turn and says something they've never done. If what the person says is something that you haven't done either, you don't have to drink. If the person says something that you have done, then you have to take a drink."

"What topics? Anything?" I ask.

Alice nods. "Yep, anything. But, no matter what, we have to all promise that what is said in here will stay between us forever and ever and ever."

"Promise." We both reply at the same time.

"Edward, you go first." Alice giggles.

He clears his throat and wipes his hands down his legs as he sits up. "Let's see ... I've never been to the zoo."

_What? That's his secret admission?_

Alice must be thinking the same thing because she starts to pretend she's snoring.

I laugh as I take a swig of my beer.

"My turn," Alice replies after taking a sip of her drink. "I've never been to strip club."

I smile at her statement and sit still, not taking a drink. I'm not surprised when Edward does, though.

"Okay, my turn. I've never been kissed in the rain."

Alice takes a sip but Edward doesn't. He narrows his eyes and asks.

"You live in one of the rainiest areas in the country and have never been kissed in the rain?"

I smile slightly and shrug. "Nope. Always wanted to. But I guess all my boyfriends have been opposed to getting wet."

_That sounded dirty and I didn't even mean for it to. That's a new one._

We continue on for seven rounds with a few shocking admissions. I have feeling will be regretting them tomorrow.

Edward smirks and takes his turn. "I've never kissed anyone of the same sex."

Alice and I look at each other and burst out laughing. We both drink, meaning we _have _done that.

"I like how you worded that, Edward. Thought you were going to trick us up with that one." Alice winks over at me.

Edward's face is white as a ghost.

"In case you're wondering, NO it wasn't each other. We aren't _that_ close." I laugh and Alice continues.

"It was in college and we were with some girl friends at a bar. These guys wouldn't leave us alone so we told them we were lesbians." Alice hiccups and giggles. "They didn't believe us so we kissed. Bella kissed Jane and I kissed Leah. I'll never forget those guys' faces! That was such a fun night."

I know this Alice. This is drunk Alice. If she doesn't go to bed soon, she'll start her drunken giggle fits and be up all night long.

"Alice, you want to stay the night? You can sleep in my room. I'll stay out here on the couch."

She narrows her eyes at me and wags her finger around.

"You can't fool me missy. I know when to take a hint."

She giggles and stands up, unable to keep her balance she falls towards the coffee table. Edward jumps up and catches her arm.

"Here. Let's get you to bed." Edward helps her stand and Alice waves her hands around.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I've got this. Goodnight." She laughs and stumbles down the hall to my room. I hear small crash a few seconds later, followed up by, 'I'm okay' and a giggle snort.

"Well, this was an unexpected night." Edward chuckles as he sits back down on the couch.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I stretch and let out a yawn.

"You ready to call it a night? You can take my bed, I'll stay out here on the couch."

_Must. Resist. Temptation. _

"Nah, I'm good," I reply. "Just need to wake up a little."

"Come sit up here and let's watch a movie. I'll behave. No feet tickling this time. Scouts honor." He holds up three fingers and smiles.

"Alright, under one condition." I stand and grab the remote. "I get to pick the movie."

I turn off the lamp and sit down beside him.

"Deal." He elbows me playfully and grabs the throw and covers us up.

I chuckle. "Don't worry. You'll love this movie. It's right up your alley." I press play on the remote, knowing what's in the DVD player.

I cover my mouth as the words "Magic Mike" appears across the TV.

"Bella!"

I scream and hide under the covers, laughing as he tries to grab the remote.

"I thought you could use some new stripper moves!" I giggle and shove the remote under me.

Edward is laughing as he tries to find it. "You know nothing about my moves, Bella Swan." He pushes me over and seizes the remote. "I can assure you. You wouldn't be complaining."

_Deadz._

I flip through the channels until I hit old "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" reruns.

"Stop here. I love this show." Edward pulls the blanket up over his shoulders and offers me half.

I cuddle up next to him and pull the blanket tight around me. I rest my head on his arm and toss the remote onto the floor. Edward takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"You OK?" I ask, not moving from my spot.

He sinks into the couch some more. "I'm good," he says. "You?"

I don't answer, just close my eyes and wish for this moment to last forever.

The next thing I know, the sun is blaring through the living room blinds, Edward is passed out beside me and his hand is cupping my right boob.

_I am in heaven. _

**A/N: Boobage! **** Bella is the luckiest girl ever. **

**Hi! Okay, so y'all totally made my week with all the reviews. I got more reviews last week than ever! Soooo excited. Thank you! **

**Reviews are my own personal brand of heroin. LOL**

**Shout-out to my hubby CrackedFic who cleans and does laundry so I can have time to write. Not only is he a great hubs and father and beta, he's an AWESOME writer. If you haven't heard about his Darkward fic, check it out. (The Man in the Long Black Coat)**

**Wanted to say hi to my friend MizzFictionista who is on Chapter 2 of her fic. She's new-ish around here and would love some lovin'.**

**Also, there are a few of you who review every single chapter, every single week. Y'all are amazing. Thank you for your continued support and love for these two crazy characters.**

**Until next time. xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last night the site wouldn't post this update. If you're getting another notification, sorry. Just wanted to make sure everyone was able to open the link. Happy Sunday. :)**

When I open my eyes again, Edward and I are still on the couch, our legs tangled together, my head resting on his chest. His hand moved away from my boob sometime within the last few hours.

_I wonder if he woke up and realized it. Hm. Either way, it'll be my little secret._

I can feel his heartbeat thumping in my ear, his breathing steady. I try not to move, even though I'm about to pee my pants. I don't want him to wake up.

Right now, being like this, I can pretend this is how my life should be.

I haven't let my mind wander to this kind of place in so long. A few months after my dad was killed, the loneliness set in. I started hooking up with anyone who caught my attention for the night. For a few months, I let things get out of hand; my wild nights became a little too frequent. I didn't want to be alone. I was still living in the house I grew up in, and having someone there with me, even a stranger, made me feel better.

But that was short-lived.

I woke up one morning with some guy I brought home, standing in the kitchen with the fridge wide open, drinking out of the milk jug. Gross. That's one of my biggest pet peeves and besides, who does that in a stranger's house? He broke two major family rules. Drinking from the jug and standing with the fridge open.

I can still hear Charlie yelling like it was yesterday, "Bells, don't stand there with the fridge wide open. You'll run up the electricity bill!"

Standing there, watching the jug-guzzler, I was disgusted. Disgusted by this guy, disgusted by the milk and even more disgusted that I let myself become this weak and pathetic. After that day I realized that the best way for me to move on with my life was to be alone. That way, my heart could never be broken again.

Of course I've had occasional hookups (no one worth mentioning), but when it came to love, when it came to giving my heart to someone, that would never happen for me. And I'm okay with that. It's how it should be.

_I just didn't expect him._

I move Edward's hand from my hip and rise slowly, careful not to wake him as I untangle my body from his. I'd prefer not to have the awkward good morning conversation accompanied by morning breath.

Pet peeve number two. Morning breath.

I sneak off to my room and find Alice sprawled across the bed, face down in my pillow. I hurry into the shower, hoping neither of them wake up before I can escape the apartment.

Leaving Alice and Edward alone should make for an interesting conversation.

.

.

.

"Dress You Up, this is Bella." I'm out of breath after running to the phone.

"Good morning, Bella. This is Esme. Am I interrupting?"

"Hi, Esme." I take a seat on the white stool behind the counter and catch my breath. "Nope, not interrupting. I was just unpacking some stuff that came in today. How are you?"

"I'm fine dear, thank you." She pauses. "Sorry to call you at work, but I wanted to make sure you were coming for Thanksgiving. Alice said she invited you, but I thought I'd call and ask myself."

_Holidays are the hardest for me and Esme always tries to make them better._

I squeeze my eyes shut and clear my throat. "Of course I'll be there. Sorry I didn't let you know. Things have been a little crazy lately."

"Don't be silly, hon. I wanted to make sure you were coming. We'll be having a few more guests over this year, so I need to get a headcount."

"Oh, okay. Well, count me in."

"Great!" Her voice sounds energized. "My nephew Edward will be joining us. I don't think you got a chance to meet him the last time he was here. He's quite a fine young man."

_Fine is an understatement but HOLY CRAP how am I going to pull this off? I need to join Alice's acting class. Like, yesterday. _

"Edward? I ... uh ... I thought he lived in Chicago."

"He does. But he's going to be in town. He's been through a lot the past few weeks and I'd like for you and Alice to show him a good time."

_Oh, Esme, if you only knew._

.

.

.

This past week has been fun. Alice came over again on Wednesday and watched Magic Mike with me since Edward refused to. He conveniently said he had work to do, so he read on the couch while Alice and I watched it, giggling and drooling like teenage girls. Occasionally I'd see him peek over his book and roll his eyes.

"These guys are disgusting. The scrawny one's all dirty looking."

"Oh, yeah. We like them dirty. The dirtier the better." I replied with giggle and winked over at Alice.

"Exactly! Did you see the way he picked her and wrapped her legs over his shoulder? Bella, we seriously need a girl's night out. I wonder if there are guy strip clubs in Seattle? Oh, wait. Don't you work at one, Edward? " Alice laughed as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh, that's right! He does!" I picked up a piece of popcorn from my bowl and tossed it at his head.

Edward caught the popcorn, threw it up in the air and caught it on his tongue.

_Wet. Tongue. Me. Dead._

My phone beeps, tearing me from my popcorn porn memory. It's a text from Alice. "Parents are out of town 'til Sun. Wanna go to the movies 2nite? Ask Edward to come. It's gonna be a group of us. Movie starts at 7"

_Me and Edward? Out in public? Out of this apartment?_

I look at the clock, glad I have a few hours to get dressed. I text back. "I'm game. Not sure about him. I'll ask."

I knock on his bedroom door and hear him shuffling papers before he answers.

"Hi, there." He smiles down at me. I smile back as I lean in the doorway.

"Alice just texted, inviting us to the movies tonight. I guess her parents are out of town so you don't have to worry about them seeing you. I'm not sure what movie, but there'll be a group of us … " _Stop rambling, Bella. "_... if you don't want to go I understand."

"Sure," he interrupts. "I'd love to get out, take my mind off of this case I'm working on."

"Okay, good." I chew on my lower lip as I look up at him. "Movie starts at seven. I'll let her know we're coming."

I take a quick shower and hurry to pick out something to wear. I giggle to myself as I pull out my new Louboutin Python Skull Mexico boots. _Come here sexiness. _I pair it with my tightest jeans and a white corset top.

_I'm so bad. _

I find Edward waiting in the living room. He's looking through my record collection when I walk in.

"Ready to go?"

He turns around; his eyes scan down my body, his mouth wide open.

_Mission accomplished._

I grab my purse and keys. "I'll drive."

.

.

.

Edward doesn't say much on the way to the theater. He's preoccupied by all the texts he's getting. By accident (I swear it was an accident) I see the name 'Tanya' at the top of his phone.

_Why is he texting her?!_

I turn on the radio, needing a distraction from my annoyance.

"Who all's going to be here?" Edward asks as we pull in.

"I'm not sure. Probably the usual crowd. Alice, Lauren, Seth, Jasper."

_Jasper! I haven't seen him since my crazy drunkfest. This is going to be awkward._

I see my friends waiting out front. My heart stalls when I see another certain someone amongst the crowd.

"Your friends?" Edward nods his head in their direction as he park.

"Yep, that's them."

_Friends, ex-boyfriends. Yep. Definitely them._

They turn in our direction as we walk up.

"Yay! Everyone's here!" Alice claps excitedly.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Edward. Edward, this is everyone."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all."

A certain someone's eyes narrow.

"Edward is it?" He steps forward, cocky smile with his hand out. "I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

My eyes dart over to Alice who is covering her beaming smile.

_Alice. How could you!_

"How's it going, Mike?" Edward's voice is hesitant, probably unsure how to read him.

"It's going great now that my favorite girl Bell is here." Mike walks up to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you girl." His arms wrap around my body, my face is buried in his chest and I'm thankful I can't see Edward.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" I pull away smiling.

"Too long. Way too long." Mike gives me a good look over. "Woo!" He shakes his head and turns away. "Who's ready to see a movie?"

I close my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I am," Alice chimes in. "Let's hurry so we don't miss the previews."

I glance at Edward, who's clearly agitated. If looks could kill, Mike would be dead.

Alice links her arm with mine and leans it. "Edward looks a jeeeaaalous," she sings in my ear.

I roll my eyes and whisper back. "Why in the world would Edward be jealous of Mike?"

Alice pulls my ear closer as she whispers. "Because Mike has had you."

She bursts out laughing and hurries to the candy line.

Just then, Jasper walks up to me.

"Bella." He nods with his normal, stoic expression.

"Jasper. Hi." I sigh. "Listen, I really want to apologize for what I said that night." I remember back to the horrid YouTube video, my words to him _way _out of line.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I know you're a great guy. I just ... I just don't want Alice to get hurt. She's a nice girl and as you can tell, I will lose my mind to protect her."

Jasper looks at Alice and smiles.

He clears his throat. "I actually wanted to thank you for that night. You were right. Right about Angela about me. Alice deserves the best and I want to be the person to give it to her."

I gasp as I turn to him.

"Jasper!" I whisper. "You're done with Angela? Finally?"

"Yep. As of that night. I've been taking my time, letting things die down a bit before I make my move with Alice. Tonight I'm going to ask her out. Finally."

My stomach flutters for Alice and my eyes fill with tears. She's been in love with Jasper for so long now. Always from a distance. Waiting on the sidelines.

"You've made the right decision. She's the best."

Just then, Mike yells out from the line. "Bell, you want to share some candy? Twizzlers still your favorite?"

I smile at Jasper and walk towards Mike. My new boots are clicking against the tile floors. I sound like I'm making a grand entrance.

"Yep. Still my fave." I smile at him and Alice winks knowingly.

Edward walks up behind me and whispers, "Would you like to share some popcorn with me?"

My mind flashes to my earlier popcorn porn memory. Edward tossing it up in the air and catching it on his tongue.

_Thank God he can't read my mind._

"I'd love to. Thanks."

As we take our seats, Mike sits to my left and Edward's on my right. Alice decided on a horror flick, which wouldn't be my first choice, but, at least it's not some sex filled romance movie. That would just be too awkward right now.

The movie is scarier than I expected. At one point I scream and bury my face in my hands and Mike quickly leans in, asking if I'm okay.

"Just a little freaked out. I'll be sleeping with the lights on for weeks." I laugh lightly.

Mike hands me his jacket. "Here, use this to cover your face."

I grab it from him and set it across my lap.

"And Bell," Mike leans in and whispers, "If you need someone to keep you company, I'm always up for it."

Just then Edward lets out a loud cough that sounds remarkably like the word "Asshole."

I turn to Edward, who smirks. "I must be coming down with something."

Mike shuffles in his seat and turns back to watch the movie.

_I guess no more popcorn and twizzlers for me._

After saying our goodbyes accompanied by a long uncomfortable hug from Mike, we head back to the apartment.

Edward was quiet the whole way home. It seems Alice's little plan backfired.

As I park the car outside my apartment building, Edward breaks the awkward silence.

"Please tell me you did not date that guy."

His words catch me off guard.

"I wouldn't say we _dated." _I pause. "He's a nice enough guy that I've known for a long time."

I grab my purse and head inside. Not sure if I should be pissed right now or not.

"Nice enough? That's your standards? Nice enough?" his voice harsh.

I toss my purse and keys on the counter.

_Okay, now I'm pissed._

"Who are you to talk about _my_ standards? You don't want me to go there with you, Edward Cullen. I remember Tanya quite well."

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yeah, and I'm not with Tanya anymore, remember?" He shrugs off his jacket, laying it on the back of the chair.

_I really shouldn't go here but I can't help myself. My filter is lost._

"Really? You aren't? Could have fooled me, with all your texting back and forth."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Yes. I was texting her, but it was about a case we're working on. Not about us. I don't text out my relationship issues like a ten year-old."

I swing open the fridge and grab a Capri Sun from the shelf and slam the door shut.

"Fine. So you weren't sexting her. I don't really care anyway."

I repeatedly try to stab this stupid little straw into the foil pouch.

_DAMN YOU, CAPRI SUN!_

Edward grabs the drink and pushes the straw in. "You drive me absolutely crazy, woman." He shakes his head with a smile as he hands it back to me.

I stick out my tongue and walk past him and head into the living room. I've got to get away quick. That smile's confuzzling my brain.

I take a long sip from my drink and set it down. "And what's it to you who I've been with? It's not like you're interested in me, or better yet, that I'm interested in you."

_Take that, buttmuncherface._

He walks towards me, and I stumble back into the wall. He keeps coming until he's inches from my face, his arm resting on the wall above my head.

"Bella, is that what you think? That I'm not interested?" He takes a deep breath, his voice softer as he continues. "I lay in my bed, every night, wishing I was with you. Wishing I was kissing your perfect mouth."

He leans his head on my shoulder and a soft moan escapes my lips as I feel him against me.

"You deserve more than 'Nice enough', Bella. You deserve more than some guy who has no idea what his future holds, no idea how to deal with his past, no idea how to move forward. You deserve more."

He pulls back and looks down at me.

"So don't ever confuse my unworthiness with me not being interested.

"You deserve better than me."

He pushes away, walks into his room and shuts his door.

I stand there dumbfounded, my body drowning and my brain in shock.

_Did that just happen?_

I take a deep breath, walk to my room and put on my biggest, ugliest granny panties I own.

**A/N: Heart clincher! How adorable is Edward, though? **

**First (as always) thanks to the hubs for fixing my typos and my run-on sentences because I just like them and I would go on and on and on if he didn't tell me to stop and put a period. :)**

**Second, I wanted to thank you all for your reviews, faves and follows. I'll explain just how much I love them.**

**Me (grocery shopping this morning): I just got a review. (pulls over cart to read it) OMG! They were so nice. (walks down the aisle forgetting to grab what I needed) OMG! They're reviewing the next chapter! (reads it and gets all giddy and zooms past the people because DAMN IT, PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!) OMG! This nice lady just reviewed my whole story! (gets home missing half the stuff I meant to buy)**

**Moral of the story: I love all your nice words, even though I have no toilet paper. :) Thank you.**

**These people have rec'd and pimped my story and I wanted to give them a shout out. Modernsafari1, MizzezPattinson, Nicffwhisperer, KatieA_Tyler and PunkPrincessPix. Thank you so much! (If I missed you, sorry! These are the recents ones I knew about)**

**Bella's outfit will be posted on my polyvore account. Check my bio for the link. :)**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

I look over at the clock for the fifth time this morning.

Edward's awake - making breakfast - in my kitchen - after what he said.

_Am I sure that wasn't a dream?_

I laid in bed last night for hours, replaying his words over and over.

Edward said he thinks about kissing my mouth. My _perfect _mouth.

I shake my head and cover my face with my pillow. Ugh! I don't want the inevitable awkward conversation. I just want to keep things fun and light.

_I'll just have to distract him if things get too serious. I don't do serious._

Crap. I've got to put my big girl panties on (literally) and go face him.

.

.

.

"Save some for me?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

Edward turns around wearing smeared batter and a smile.

"You're just in time," he says as he flips the pancake in the air.

He seems to be in a really good mood. I guess the awkward conversation won't have to happen.

I open the fridge and grab the orange juice. "They smell really good, but I'll warn you, I'm sort of a pancake connoisseur."

Edward smirks as he turns towards me. "A connoisseur, huh? And how does one become a pancake connoisseur?"

I shrug my shoulders and pour a glass of juice. "Kind of by accident, I guess. Some people around here still call me the Pancake Whisperer."

He lets out a loud laugh. "Okay, I need details."

I sit down at the bar. "Well, it all started when I was sixteen. I got a job at this real classy joint called IHOP."

Edward refrains from laughing and pours the last of the batter onto the griddle.

"It had just opened up in town and practically everyone I knew either worked there or wanted to."

"You wanted to work at IHOP?" he asks.

"It was that or Mike's parent's hardware store."

Edward narrows his eyes at Mike's name. I pretend not to notice.

"All the girls wanted to be waitresses because that's how you made the most money. But on our first day of training, they told us we had to ask the customers if they wanted a carafe of orange juice and if they wanted to try the Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity."

I shudder as I say the words.

"You had to say that?" He laughs as he sits down beside me.

"No. They _wanted_ me to say it but I told them there was no way in Hell I'd ever say that to anyone, so I ended up in the kitchen, as a cook."

"You were a cook at IHOP?" Edward laughs as he smothers his pancakes with butter and syrup.

"Yes. What's so funny about that?" I pretend to be annoyed.

"Um. Just never would have guessed that." Edward leans over his plate and takes a big bite, licking the sticky syrup from his lips.

_Gah! He's so yummy. Even Mrs. Butterworth is turned on._

"So are you going to tell me how you got that name?" Edward asks, breaking me from my pervy stare.

"Oh, yeah, so anyway," I continue, "on the nights I worked, there would be a line out of the door, waiting to eat my pancakes. I was somewhat of a local celebrity. I made the best pancakes around." I shrug nonchalantly as I stuff my mouth full of my first bite.

_Damn. These are good. The boy can cook._

I look up and he's staring at me, not saying a word.

"Fhat? Shomefing on my fashe?"

_Talking with my mouth full. So attractive._

"No, nothing is on your fashe." He laughs and stabs another bite with is fork. "So, do you like them?"

I take a drink of my orange juice, smiling at his need for my approval.

"Yes. They are amazing. As I suspected they would be."

"Glad I've impressed the queen of hotcakes." He chuckles.

"One day, I'll impress you with _my_ hotcakes, Mr. Cullen."

_I have no idea why I said his name like that. It just came out. I feel like I'm in a weird food fetish movie._

Edward's eyes turn dark. He's looking at me like he did last night. Like he wants to gobble me up.

_Or taste my perfect mouth._

_Shit. We can't go there. Bad idea. Abort mission!_

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?" I blurt out from nowhere.

Edward scrubs his hands down his face, laughing as he shakes his head.

"What?" He pushes his plate away and rests his elbows on the bar.

"I have no eye-deer." I poke him in the shoulder, laughing at my corny joke.

"Bella Swan." He runs his fingers through his hair and smiles. "What in the world am I going to do with you?"

I smile back, my brain hesitantly thinking, _whatever you want._

_._

_._

_._

_._

That afternoon, Edward tells me he's decided to go ahead and stay at the Cullen's house. They were coming back into town and he thought it was best to get there before they did.

I tried my best to hide my disappointment. I knew he eventually had to go, but it didn't make him leaving any easier.

That was a week ago and since then something happened that I didn't expect.

I missed him.

Edward Cullen has turned my life upside down. I never saw him coming. My life was finally starting to make sense and then he showed up, and nothing's been the same.

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. He has issues, he told me so himself. And I have issues. Issues plus issues equals clusterfuck.

And I don't want clusterfuck.

.

.

.

.

Alice is late, as usual. I haven't seen her since the movies. We've talked a little here and there but she's been preoccupied with Jasper.

"Sorry I'm late!" Alice hurries in and flops down in the booth.

"No worries. I went ahead and ordered for us."

"Oh good. I'm starved."

Just then, the waiter drops off our food and Alice dives in.

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you and Edward?"

"What do you mean, what's going on? Nothing." I answer nonchalantly. "He's at your parents house."

"I know that, Bella. I mean, what happened? Why's he there already?"

"I don't know. That night, after the movies, something changed."

"A good change?" She asks as she takes a bite.

"I honestly don't know. He seemed great the next morning, but by the afternoon, he had decided to go ahead and leave."

_I'm not going to tell her what he said to me that night. That's my secret._

"Did something happen, was he upset?"

"No, when he left, he seemed fine. Almost cheery. The only time I've ever seen him not happy was after the movie, when he mentioned Mike."

Alice chuckles.

"Alice, it's not funny. He _really_ didn't like Mike." I say, obviously annoyed.

"Of course he didn't like Mike. He's a tool." Alice giggles as I roll my eyes.

"Bella, I did you a favor. You and Edward had been cooped up in your apartment; you needed to have a night out. And as for Mike, he invited himself. Him being all flirty with you was just a bonus." She shrugs. "Admit it, Edward was jealous and you loved it."

She had me there. I don't like playing games but it was fun seeing him a little flustered.

"Alice, I need your help with Thanksgiving. It's this week. How am I supposed to fool your parents into thinking I don't know Edward? I'm the worst liar in the world. You know this."

"How am I going to help you with that? I'll be busy weaving my own set of lies to them."

"I don't know! You take acting classes! Give me some tips on how to act and what to say if they ask me something."

Alice taps her fingers on her lips then claps excitedly.

"Okay, if they ask you anything that requires you to lie, just take a sip of your drink and change the subject. I'll help you. You know my parents drink at least a bottle of wine each on Thanksgiving. They won't be suspicious."

"That's your tip? Drink and change the subject? I have a feeling this isn't going to end well."

"Bella, you're always so negative. Think positive! I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Flashing your ass on YouTube?" She giggles maniacally.

_Like a demented fairy._

"I hate you sometimes." I flip her off as she continues to laugh on my behalf.

We finally stop talking about me and Edward and focus on her and Jasper. I welcome the change of subject.

"You've been with Jasper every night since the movie? Has he stayed at your place?"

"No, Bella. I'm not Angela." She smirks as she takes the last bite of the cheesecake we were sharing. "We're taking things slow. Not too slow, but slow enough to where he's dying for more."

I waggle my brows. "Hubba hubba." I laugh.

"Jasper is so sweet. I've asked him to have Thanksgiving with us too so you'll see how we are together. Oh, and he won't mention anything about Edward knowing you. I promise."

"Well this show keeps getting bigger and bigger. I hope he can act, too." I reply as hand the waiter my credit card.

.

.

.

After dinner I pass on going to play pool. Alice is meeting up with Jasper and a few of his friends but I'd rather be at home. Alone.

Alone is not so bad lately. That may or may not be because of my new favorite room in my apartment.

The guest room.

Once home I change into a t-shirt and head into Edward's old room. Even though he's gone, the room still smells like him. It's like he's everywhere.

I turn on the TV and climb onto the oversized bed. I can't help myself. I know it's ridiculous but no one will ever know that I'm in here burying myself into the covers and soaking up his scent.

It's not like I'm being all creepy and dry humping the pillows.

_Yet._

I just want to be where he was. Where he said he would imagine kissing me.

The sheets and pillow smell most like him. I close my eyes and it's almost like he's beside me. Smiling down at me, making me laugh.

I miss him making me laugh.

In this room, in my imagination, I can see us together. No drama. No fiancé. No self-doubt. We are a couple. He wakes me up every morning, by kissing my stomach. I giggle as his scruffy unshaved chin rubs across my belly. I turn over and try to scramble away but he catches me, pulling me back to him. He rolls me over and brushes away the fallen hair in my face, his fingertips lightly graze my skin as he leans down and presses his lips to mine. He gently nibbles on my bottom lip, sucking on it softly as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, my fingers run through his thick hair.

With my eyes closed, everything is perfect. Everything is simple.

It's just us.

Edward and Bella.

**A/N: Aww! I love Bella. She's finally letting her guard down and letting her imagination run free. I can't wait for the next chapter! Thanksgiving!**

**If you haven't heard, this story is up for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand! If you like this story, please go vote for it over there. There are some great stories/writers nominated, too. Thank you Nicffwhisperer for rec'ing it. You're so sweet. xo**

**Thank you again for everyone who reads/reviews/faves/tells friends/posts etc about this story. It means more than you can imagine.**

**Oh, any typos you find are my own. Don't blame my awesome Beta/hubs (CrackedFic) If you haven't checked out his awesome Darkward story, do it now. It's amazing! **

**Until next time. xoxo ~ Mazzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those of you who don't go to my Polyvore account to see the outfits, Bella's dress is described in detail. I want the visual clear for you so you can picture her in your mind. I'm crazy like that. xo I hope you enjoy.**

Today's the day. The day I've been dreading and the day I can't wait for. I finally get to see Edward. It seems like it's been months, even though only a few weeks have passed. Day in and day out, he's consumed my every thought. His voice. His smile. His long fingers squeezing my thighs...

_Stop it, Bella._

I need to get a grip. I've somehow got to convince Carlisle and Esme that I don't know their nephew, and I'm the worst liar in the world. Alice (who I thought would help me) was no help at all. Her only suggestion was to drink and change the subject. Yeah, that won't be obvious.

It's unusually warm for this time of year so I wear a simple but sexy lace dress by Ermanno Scervino. People have a misconception about lace. They think it's for old women or drapes. Not me. Lace is one of my favorite fabrics. It's demure but sexy. It covers yet it's transparent. It's the ultimate tease.

White lace covers the front, leaving my skin exposed all the way down to my waist, but it's also modest, covering all my girly bits. The skirt's made up of thick light blue pleats, almost the color of stonewashed denim that sits at my mid-thigh.

I've put away my grannies and wear a pair of silver blue and white lace panties from La Perla. They're gorgeous. It's not like I plan on anyone seeing them, but they make me feel like Cinderella.

After I slide on my light pink peep-toe stilettos I look at myself in my full-length mirror. I must admit: If I were a guy, I'd take a second look.

I just hope Edward does.

.

.

.

.

.

I knock on the front door and silently pray everything goes okay tonight.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe. Stay calm. _

When the door opens I have to grab the wall beside me to keep from losing my balance.

It's Edward.

There's only one word to describe the vision in front of me: _Pantysoaker._

He's dressed in a charcoal-gray Armani suit with a skinny black tie. His hair is its usual, unruly self.

"Hi." His voice is soft as he smiles down at me.

"Hi."

"Here, come in."

I follow him into the foyer, thankful no one else is around.

"Let me take your coat." His fingers lightly brush my neck as he slips it from my shoulders, sending goosebumps down my body.

I turn around and face him. He's biting his lip with that look I've seen before. _Like the Big Bad Wolf who wants to gobble up Little Red Riding Hood_.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Miss Swan," he leans down and whispers.

_Must-Not-Tackle_

I inhale deeply and smile up at him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen," I say as I smooth my hands down the lapels of his suit jacket.

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Bella, we need to talk." He looks me directly in the eyes. "These past few weeks -"

From out of nowhere, I hear Esme approaching.

"Edward, who was at the - " She stops in mid sentence when she sees me.

_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL. _

"Bella, darling. You look beautiful!" She pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so rude!" Esme laughs as she pulls away. "You haven't met my nephew Edward have you?"

_Time to win that Oscar._

"I ... um ..."

Edward takes over, "Actually we met briefly at my ..."

_Engagement party, we're all thinking, but no one dares to say._

"I met him briefly the last time he was here. Alice introduced us."

Esme claps her hands together and smiles. "Of course. No awkward hellos then. Let's go join the others."

She takes our hands and leads us into the great room.

I spot Jasper first, then Alice. They're chatting with Carlisle and a few people I don't know. Esme hurries off to the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Bella." Edward whispers in my ear from behind me, his hand tugging on my elbow.

I turn around and look up at him.

"Edward. I know you have something to say to me, and believe me, I've got some things to say to you, but not now. Not here."

He nods with a half smile. "You're right. Now's not the time."

"Right now, it's time for a drink." I laugh. "I should go say hi to Alice."

.

.

.

.

After saying my hellos, Esme announces it's time to eat. We head into the dining room, where the largest formal table I've ever seen takes up half the room. I quickly notice name cards perfectly set on the plates.

When I finally find the card with my name on it, I notice it's crooked, as though it was an afterthought. I gasp when I see Edward's name on the card directly to my left.

_Right beside him?!_

I look up at Alice. She's covering her mouth, hiding her smile.

_Alice you sneaky snake!_

Edward walks up beside me. A grin spreads across his face as he pulls out my chair for me.

"My cousin is up to no good, I see."

"It appears so," I reply, taking a seat.

A busty blond girl across the table looks at her name as if she's confused.

"I thought I was sitting over there, next to him." She points to Edward, her arms crossed in an annoying pout.

Not wanting to draw attention to the situation I decide to let her claim her seat. As I start to stand Edward stops me, so I sit back down.

"Surely sitting across from me is okay," Edward says with a phony smile, but it's still swoon-worthy.

She grins and answers. "On second thought, this might be a better seat." She winks and twists her finger on a strand of her dry, over-processed hair.

_Don't even think about it, Blondie._

Everyone starts passing around the food. I'm starving and I'm already feeling a bit buzzed from the wine.

"So, Bella," Carlisle says from across the table, "How have things been at your store lately? Business going well?"

I smile and wipe my mouth with my napkin. "Business is great. Homecoming kept me busy and with New Year's approaching, I'm sure it will stay that way."

"That's really great, Bella." Carlisle replies.

Carlisle's always been my biggest cheerleader. He really supported me when I said I wanted to open my shop. He and Esme helped find the location and are responsible for most of my clientele.

"Edward, did you know Bella owns a clothing store in Port Angeles?" Carlisle smiles and Esme interrupts, "You should see some of her design sketches. She's amazing."

I pick up my glass of wine and chug. Time to become Meryl Streep.

Edward replies, his voice calm and collected. "I actually did know she had a shop." His fork stabs a piece of asparagus. "I haven't seen any of her work, but I recently heard a lot about it."

_I almost spew my Merlot._

"Uh, from who?" My brows furrowed, utterly confused.

"My friend Eleazar's wife, Carmen. She said she saw your sketches hanging in your boutique when she was in town. She's a buyer for Neiman Marcus."

_WHAT THE WHAT?_

"HOLY SHIT, BELLA!" Alice screams and the table chatter comes to a halt. She covers her mouth and everyone starts to laugh.

"Wow." This is the only reply that I can muster.

Edward leans over and whispers, "I'll tell you all about it later."

_This is what he wanted to talk to me about?_

I guess the disappointment is obvious on my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice is slow but concerned.

I shake my head and force a smile.

"Nothing. Everything's great."

Thankfully everyone at the table has started their own private conversations. No one's paying any attention to Edward and me.

_Or so I thought._

"Wait. You own that little store on East Eight Street? What's it called? Play Dress Up or something like that?" The blonde across the table says with a condescending tone.

I look at her. She's really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, I own Dress You Up," I reply, accentuating each word. "You should stop in sometime."

_You need a head-to-toe makeover. Pronto._

"I went in there once. Nothing fit me right." Her voice is low, and her eyes dart over to Edward. "I guess my girls are a little hard to fit." She chuckles as she jiggles her 'girls.'"

_Gross._

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry about that!" I say sweetly. "You should stop by again. We're now carrying plus sizes."

_Take that bitch._

Edward coughs in his napkin. Blondie gasps and narrows her eyes.

"I'm a size two, thank you very much." She crosses her arms, only making her 'girls' more visible.

"Really?" I sound shocked. "Sorry, I couldn't tell. It must be the angle from this side of the table."

I hear Alice chuckle so I start chatting with her and Jasper, leaving Blondie to stew. After a few minutes I hear Edward talking to her. His answers are short but polite. He's such a genuinely nice guy. My ears perk up when she starts to tell him how she knows Esme and Carlisle.

"So, yeah, my dad's the new hospital administrator. I'm only here for the week. Then, back to Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Edward sounds bored.

"I own a fitness studio. I also teach Pilates and a few other classes." She smirks and licks her lips, bringing her drink to her mouth.

"Hmm," Edward replies dryly as he cuts a piece of turkey. "I don't know much about Pilates. I'm more a 'run on the treadmill' kind of guy."

She looks him over; I abandon my conversation with Alice and Jasper, watching her full-on now.

"I could show you a few things, if you'd like. Pilates will make you _very_ flexible. You can't imagine how flexible."

Just then I feel something brush against my foot. I nonchalantly peek under the table and see a bare foot with bright red nails.

_Oh, you wanna play footsies with Edward, huh?_

I take jab my stiletto into Blondie's foot.

"OUCH!" She screams, reaching under the table.

Edward looks at me, confused. I smile as I sip my wine.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did I step on you?"

This girl is shooting daggers from her eyes at me and I seriously couldn't care less. Next time she should forgo the whore route.

"Maybe you should watch where your feet go. These stilettos have a mind of their own."

I wink and finish my wine.

.

.

.

.

After the meal, most people head home; only a few decide to stay. Last I saw Blondie, she was hobbling out the door, carrying one of her shoes in her hand as her father assisted.

It was hilarious.

I have a few minutes by myself, so I take the opportunity to sneak out back. Edward's busy chatting about work with Carlisle and his friends and Alice has snuck off somewhere with Jasper.

I've always loved their back yard. Jasmine vines cover the back wall and trellis, filling the air with the most amazing smell. A trail lined with all sorts of flowers and shrubs winds around the yard, ending at a koi pond bigger than my apartment. A wooden, arched bridge spans the pond. It's like something you'd see in the movies.

I walk to the center of the bridge and stop. The moonlight is reflecting off the water, creating a view so stunning it would be a sin not to stop and stare.

"Mind if I join you?"

I jump and clutch my chest. "Geez, Batman. Back to hiding out in dark corners?" I laugh as Edward approaches.

"I'm not as smooth as you, Bond." He walks up behind me and doesn't stop until he's only inches away.

"Dinner went well, don't you think?" he asks from behind me as I gaze out over the pond.

"Better than I thought it would. Although, I don't think Blondie would agree."

Edward laughs. "Blondie? That's what you named her."

"Well, she _is _blond and darn it," I snap my fingers, "I didn't catch her name." I shrug my shoulders and laugh. "What's up with you and blondes anyway?"

_Ugh! Why did I mention her?_

Before I know it, I feel Edward's arms slip around my waist, pulling me back against him. His warm breath travels down the back of my neck.

"I'm actually more of a brunette kind of guy. Especially a certain one."

"Edward..."

I turn around, his arms still around my waist.

"But I thought, at my apartment, you said you weren't good for me. You said I deserved better." My brain can't process this. Is he saying what I think he's saying?

I shake my head and continue. "Do you know how crazy I've been? Replaying every conversation, wishing I would have told you how I felt, sleeping in your bed every night like a lost puppy. Do you realize what you've done to me?"

He smiles and brushes his thumb across my cheek, then across my lips.

"Everything has changed, Bella. I have so much to tell you, but right now," he leans down and whispers, "I'm going to kiss that perfect mouth of yours."

Then without hesitation, his lips are on mine.

He lightly sucks on my top lip, his tongue brushes against the plump point of my mouth.

"Finally." He whispers on my lips, one hand tangled in my hair, the other on my lower back.

I whisper back. "I want more."

His lips capture mine once more, but there's no holding back. Our tongues finally meet and I'm completely lost.

There's nothing sweet about this kiss.

Moaning, tasting, sucking.

I pull away when I hear a voice. It's not close, but the sound brings me back to reality.

Edward's breathing is heavy. He's looking down at me. I can see the wetness on his lips reflecting in the moonlight.

"I look good on your mouth." I chuckle as I wipe my thumb across his swollen lower lip.

"I like you on my mouth." Edward replies as his fingertips trail down my throat, they stop and tease my skin under the lace. "That dress is killing me."

"I could the say the same about this suit." I reply, tapping my finger on his chest.

Just as I'm about to tackle his mouth again, I hear the voices from the house getting louder.

_Damn it._

"Although I don't want to, we should probably head back inside," Edward leans down and murmurs into my hair.

I let out a deep sigh. "I know. I know. I _could_ use a glass of ice water."

Edward laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I haven't even started with you yet, Miss Swan."

He grabs my hand and pulls me down the bridge and up the winding trail. I unlace my fingers from his as we near the house. We see Alice and Jasper sitting on the porch swing, hands clasped together.

"I thought it was you two I heard. My mom was looking for you, Edward," Alice says as she stretches her legs across Jasper's lap.

Edward turns to me and smiles. "I should probably head in. Find me before you leave?"

Alice lets out a loud laugh. "She's not going anywhere."

Edward looks to me, his expression excited and confused.

I shrug and reply. "Yep. It's a tradition. You're stuck with me until Sunday."

**A/N: Phew! It's getting in hot herrrrre!**

**Bella's staying until Sunday! Whooop whoop! This should be fun.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who voted for me at The Lemonade Stand for the fic of the week contest. For my story to be nominated and to actually receive VOTES with all those other, awesome stories on there...it left me speechless. Thank you for your support. xo**

**Oh, before I forget, follow me on FB if you have one! I'm under Mazzy Starla**

**I want to say thanks to my hubs (CrackedFic), who seriously makes this whole thing possible. He helps me fix all my flubs and lets me know when I don't make any sense. LOL (Any typos are mine. It's late and mistakes happen)**

**Also, thanks to my girls Hoodfabulous and StaceLeo Stories for your help this week. xoxo  
**

**I'll update as soon as I can. You know the drill ~ 1-3 weeks. Depends on how exciting my RL is and lately, I've been having a blast.**

**And to those who have been telling your friends, tweeting, posting on FB about my story, I seriously love y'all. Thank you. xoxo**

**Lastly, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Keep them coming! xoxo  
**

**~Mazzy**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been four hours since Edward's lips were on mine, yet it seems like forever.

The rest of the night we spent apart. He was busy with Carlisle, and Esme and Alice and Jasper disappeared to God knows where.

After mingling a bit with everyone, I snuck up here, took a shower then changed into my pajamas. Well, really it's just a t-shirt and some boxers.

The buzzing of my phone catches my attention; I reach over and see a text from Edward.

_Hey, you._

I smile and text back. _Hi there._

_Were you asleep?_

I laugh because that's the opposite of what I am. _Actually I'm wide awake._

He takes a while to respond. I'm getting anxious. Finally I see those little dots on the screen, letting me know he's typing.

_Meet me in the backyard._

I jump off of the bed and look around for some shoes. Besides heels, all I have are hot-pink wedge boots.

_Great._

I grab my grey sweater wrap and hurry down the stairs and out the back door. My stomach has butterflies. I feel like a teenager again.

"Edward?" I whisper, looking around the yard.

"Down here."

I follow his voice down the flower trail. He's waiting for me at the end.

God he looks perfect. Thermal shirt, sweatpants hanging from his hips.

He looks delicious.

Edward's eyes scan down my body and he lets out a loud laugh.

"Really, Bella? Boxer shorts and pink boots?"

"Hey!" I laugh, pinching his arm. "I didn't pack an outfit for frolicking around the yard."

His lips curve up into a half smile.

"Come on, let's go."

He grabs my hand, his fingers wrap around mine. I follow him past the pond and into the woods.

"Edward. Where are we going?" I grip his hand tighter as we make our way through the dark.

"You'll see." His hand squeezes mine as he leads us through the dark path. The sound of the forest night echoes through the trees. I can hear animals moving, crickets chirping. There's barely a moon tonight, making it even harder to see around us.

After a few minutes we finally make it to an open field.

It's the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen.

All you see are millions of stars. The sky looks like someone threw glitter into the air and it never fell down.

Edward lays out a blanket and takes a seat, patting the spot beside him.

"I can't get over how beautiful this is. I've never seen the stars this bright." I lean back on my hands, taking in the amazing view.

Edward leans over and whispers, brushing my hair away from my ear. "The view is definitely beautiful."

His warm breath makes me shudder; my skin is instantly covered with tiny goosebumps.

"Are you cold?"

I shake my head and smile up at him. "No, I'm okay."

He leans in and brushes his lips against mine.

"I missed you."

I smile against his lips. "Are you talking to me or my mouth?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Both. Equally."

I roll my eyes and he drags me down against the blanket, my head fits perfectly in his open arm.

"How did you know about this place?"

He takes a deep breath as his thumb rubs against my shoulder.

"When I was a kid, my mother and I used to come out here at twilight. She would pick flowers and I'd try to collect fireflies. Some nights we'd stay until dark. I remember trying to count all the stars in the sky, insisting that I could do it."

His words are soft; there's a sadness in his voice.

Edward has never mentioned his parents before. I know only the little Alice told me.

"When did you leave Forks?"

"I was seven. It was the day of my mom's funeral."

I squeeze his hand.

"When we moved to Chicago, I was immediately put into boarding school." He pauses. "I guess everyone deals with grief in their own way. For my father, it was not seeing me, almost ever. Up until the day he died, he was basically a stranger to me."

He sits quietly for a few minutes, I look up at him. His eyes stay focused on the sky.

"When I wasn't at school, I was away for the summers. Most of the time with my friends but a few times, I came here. I loved staying with my aunt and uncle." He smiles through sad eyes, "Those were my favorite summers."

His fingers play with my hair as he continues.

"Don't get me wrong, my dad never mistreated me. He was just indifferent. Which for me was worse. I wanted _something_ from him. Love, hate ... anything but indifference. It was like I wasn't even worth being hated."

Tears start to trickle down my face. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He turns to me, his thumbs brush away the fallen tears. "Shhh." He kisses my cheeks where the trail of tears were. "Things happen for a reason. I'm believing that more and more every day."

"Me, too." I smile up at him and he lies back down beside me.

"Growing up, I wanted to be an astronaut." I blurt out of nowhere, sensing a subject change is needed.

"Really?" He laughs loud, "Sorry, can't picture that at all."

I huff in feigned annoyance. "I'm serious. I'm obsessed with astronomy. When I was little I memorized the constellations, studied the galaxies. I'm completely fascinated by it."

Edward turns to face me, his head rests on his bent arm.

"From astronomy to fashion. That's quite a stretch."

I chuckle. "Have you seen how unflattering space suits are?"

He shakes his head.

"I even have tattoos of my favorite stars." I look up to the sky, searching for them. "There, you see those?" I point to a small cluster. "Those are the Seven Sisters. Their name in Greek mythology is Pleiades. They're one of the closest star clusters to earth, making them easy to see ... especially out here."

"They are beautiful." Edward replies. "And where on this delicate pale skin are said tattoos?" He says with a mischievous grin, his fingers tip-toe toward me.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No can do, Mr. Handsy." I slap his hand lightly. "You're not distracting me with your wicked ways until I get some answers from you. You've already distracted me once tonight."

He narrows his eyes playfully. "What would you like to know?"

"For starters, are you and Tanya over? For good?"

He smiles and nods once. "Yes. Tanya and I are one hundred percent over."

My stomach does a flip. My heart does, too.

"And she's okay with it?" I probably shouldn't ask, but I have to know.

He laughs. "Tanya is not used to hearing the word no. Unfortunately for her, that's the only word I have for her. The only _polite_ word anyway. She's going to have to be okay with it. I'm not changing my mind. Ever."

"And what about work? What about your life in Chicago?"

Edward reaches out to touch me and I push his fingers away.

"No sidetracking me, Inspector. I can't concentrate when you touch me."

He smiles and responds. "I've decided to open up my own practice here. Maybe do some pro bono work." He shrugs. "Something to help out the community."

"Isn't that a serious pay cut?" I ask, maybe overstepping my boundaries but I'm curious.

Edward shifts, "I don't have to work. My parents ..." He hesitates before finishing. "They left me enough to where I don't need to work. Being a criminal defense attorney, it ... it wasn't for me. I just followed in my father's footsteps, hoping he'd notice."

I'm quiet for a moment, letting his words process. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

He smiles that boyish smile of his and replies, "I'm sure of what I _don't _want." He laughs, his fingers trail lightly down my throat. "Now, is there anything else you want to know before I say hello again to that mouth of yours."

_Focus Bella!_

I flick his roaming fingers. "Three things." I sit up and turn towards him. "First, what's this about your friend ... the buyer for Neiman Marcus?"

Edward sits up, too. His arms drape over his bent knees.

"I got a phone call a few days ago from my friend Eleazar. His wife, Carmen, wants you to contact her. She was asking if you were working on a line. She liked your sketches at your store. Something about Fashion Week."

_Did he just say Fashion Week?_

"Are you serious? Fashion week?" I bury my face in my hands. "I want to call her right now! Do you know how many connections she must have? How many famous designers she knows? To have those people see my work. See my designs. It would be indescribable."

Edward chuckles and pulls my hands away from my face. "I'll give you her number. She'll be excited to hear from you."

Edward leans over and whispers in my ear. "That's one. Two more questions to go."

I bring my knees to my chest, nervous about this question.

"That night, at my apartment, you said I deserved better than you. What exactly did you mean?"

Edward lets out a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Up until a week ago, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I've spent most of it trying to make other people happy. I needed to find out what and who makes _me _happy. I felt like you deserved someone who could answer those questions. You deserve the best."

He reaches for my hand; his thumb gently rubs across my skin as he holds it tight.

"Bella, you literally fell into my life." He chuckles. "From the moment you stumbled into that room, I was a changed man. You're so real, so honest. You don't let others stand in your way. You have a confidence that is just addicting. You may not see this but you have everyone's attention, without even asking for it."

My heart is pounding as my words come out like a whisper, "Is this real?"

His green eyes never look away from mine. "You and me? Yes. It is very real."

Without hesitation, his lips are on mine.

We fall back against the blanket. He kisses across my chin and down my throat.

"Edward." I pant out as his tongue moves down my skin, he stops when he gets to my chest.

_This is happening. THIS IS HAPPENING._

I whimper as his mouth leaves my skin, I open my eyes and look down at him. He's halfway down my body.

"You are so beautiful."

His thumb grazes across my hardened nipple that's poking through my thin t-shirt.

_Breathe, Bella._

"Brunettes Do It Better?" He smirks as he reads my shirt out loud, his thumb still grazing my nipple.

I moan at his touch and simply nod.

"What exactly is better?" His lips replace his thumb, barely touching the hardened peak as his head moves back and forth, slowly teasing it.

"Lots of things." I choke out.

"Do you taste better?" His tongue swirls across my shirt-covered nipple, his teeth capturing it and sucking it into his mouth.

_Oh. My. God._

My fingers grip his hair, my legs open to him, letting his body fall in between. His hand finds my other nipple, pinching and pulling it.

"So good." He looks up at me, his mouth wet and swollen.

I want him to touch me. To _really_ touch me.

I drag my teeth against my lip and look down at him. "Here. Let me help."

I grab the hem of my shirt and tug it upwards, exposing my white bra, covered in multi-colored polka dots.

"Fuck, Bella." He runs his fingers through his hair, his eyes taking me in.

My fingers trail up my skin stopping at the ruffled cup of my bra. I pull it down letting my breast fall out. The cool air causes my already damp nipple to tighten more.

A guttural groan comes from him and he scoops me up, pulling me onto his lap. His mouth finds my awaiting breast; I arch my back and whimper, finally feeling his tongue on me after all this time is almost too much. He squeezes it and alternates between sucking and biting. Without realizing it, my body starts to rock against him.

He moves away from my breast and gently lays me back down against the blanket, his body on mine.

"You definitely taste better." He whispers in my ear, his body presses against me.

I chuckle and brush the hair away from his eyes and pull his lips to mine.

"There's a lot more of me to taste."

He moans and wraps one of my legs around his waist, letting me feel how hard he is.

"Bella." He whispers on my throat.

"Hmm?" I respond, my fingers fisting his shirt.

"I am going to taste all of you. You're going to feel me buried inside of you, but not here. Not tonight."

_"_But..."

He shuts me with up a kiss and another hard grind into me.

"Our first night will be on your couch, with you straddling me, like that night." His tongue traces against my closed mouth. "Do you remember that night?"

_I'll never forget. Me. Edward. Otis. Drowning._

"Yes." I whisper and push myself against him.

He bites playfully on my bottom lip. "You need to stop doing that Bella or I won't be able to control myself."

I push up against him again. "Just ... just touch me. Please."

His hands slide down my stomach and stop at the top of my shorts.

A mischievous smirk spreads across his lips. "So I take it no grannies tonight?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No. They're officially retired."

"Well in that case." His fingers slide into my shorts and tease me from the outside of my panties.

"Mmmm. You are so wet." Edward whispers into my ear. "You like me touching you, Bella?" He nibbles on my earlobe.

A desperate moan escapes my lips.

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

_Dear Lord he likes it dirty. I'm going to die. _

"Yes." I whisper. "Please."

He pushes my panties to the side and runs the tip of his thumb over me, brushing across my swollen clit.

_OMG._

"Fuck." He hisses into my neck.

"Do I feel good?" I whisper, pushing myself to him, his finger sliding up and down.

"You feel so good."

I close my eyes, my breathing heavy.

"Here, feel." He takes my hand and guides it into my panties, his fingers resting on mine.

_I am so wet. Drowning doesn't even explain it._

He pushes our index fingers in and moves them in and out. Very slowly.

_Holy fuck._

"Don't you feel good? So hot. So wet." He sucks my nipple into his mouth again and I'm quickly losing control.

I can't respond. He adds our middle fingers, pushing and pumping them inside me.

"I like seeing you like this. Under me, fucking you with our fingers. I can't wait to feel you come on them."

_That does it._

I pull his mouth to mine, my tongue fights for control as my body loses it around our drenched fingers. I start to shake as my orgasm pulsates through me.

I moan into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as the throbbing subsides. Once my body stills, he breaks the kiss, smiling as he looks down.

"You're amazing." He kisses me softly as he removes our fingers from inside me and rolls onto his back, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"_That _was amazing." I laugh, moving closer to him, wrapping my fingers around his.

Edward chuckles and brings our entwined fingers to his lips, kissing my hand softly. "Make a wish on the stars, Bella."

I close my eyes and think to myself ... _It already came true._

**A/N: So...was it as good for you as it was for me? LOL! **

**If by chance my story ever gets pulled from this site, I'm also posting it on TWCS and on AO3. **

**Okay, here's a selfish request. I **_**really**_** want to reach my goal of 1K reviews. If you like this story, please help me get there! I see y'all favoriting and viewing so I know y'all are out there! They seriously mean so much. Sooo much. :)  
**

**If you want to follow me on Facebook and Twitter, search for: MazzyStarla**

**Special thanks to my hubs, CrackedFic, for being a great husband and beta. He's amazing in so many ways. **

**Lastly, I have Bella's outfit from this chapter posted on my polyvore and Facebook page, if you want to see it. For the links, check out my bio page.**

**xoxoxo - Mazzy**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: DRESS YOU UP IS UP FOR FIC OF THE WEEK AT THE LEMONADE STAND! I need your votes! Poll closes Wed! :)  
**

**Also, my hubs' story (The Man in the Long Black Coat) has been nominated. Go there and vote and check out the other stories! **

**www#tehlemonadestand#net (replace # signs with a .)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bella. Wake up."

I feel a tug on my arm.

"Ugh," I moan.

"Jesus Bella. Wake the fuck up."

I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Alice is at the end of the bed.

"Whoa. You look rough."

I flip her off and rub my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"Six thirty!?"

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up."

"Alice. I am tired. I need more sleep. Go away."

"I need to go run or something. I've got too much..." She waves her hands in the air. "Too much joojoo. Jasper won't touch me in my parents' house. I need to exhaust myself, somehow, without sex. I need to sweat."

I fall back onto the bed and cover my face with the pillow. "You and your joojoo need to leave me alone. I've only had two hours of sleep."

"Please don't talk to me about your late night. While you're off doing God knows what, I've been tossing and turning, humping my pillow. I'm dying here, Bells. I need to run this off before I tackle him in front of my parents."

I don't respond so she continues.

"Plus, if you go with me, it'll give you more energy. Running always does that to me."

"More sleep will give me energy, Alice. Now go away," I mumble into the pillow.

Alice giggles and pulls the pillow from my face.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but I don't have anything to wear."

"We wear the same size. I've got an extra sports bra and shoes. Just throw a T-shirt and shorts on with them. We're not walking a runway."

"Okay. But if I'm a grouchy bitch later, it's your fault."

Alice grabs the pillow and hits me across the face. "Deal."

.

.

.

.

"I thought this was supposed to be energizing!" I pant, holding onto my rib cage.

"Come on, we're almost there."

She looks down at this thing on her wrist.

"Almost four miles!"

She's barely broken a sweat. I, on the other hand, am drenched.

I see the driveway up ahead and decide to give it all I've got.

"Beat you there."

I take off past her; my legs are on fire as I zoom up the long driveway.

"Who's the slowpoke now?" I scream as I turn the corner, almost to the house.

I stop at the door and rest my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. The air feels like needles in my lungs, and my thighs are starting to cramp.

Alice jogs up, laughing when she sees me. "You alright?"

"Can you die from too much air?" I reply as I pull off my sweat-soaked T-shirt, wiping my face with it.

"You are so dramatic," Alice replies as she takes a swig of water. "Let's find something to eat. I'm starved."

I follow her inside. I hear the clanging of pots in the kitchen; the smell of breakfast causes my stomach to growl.

I see Edward at the table. His eyes scan my body and he stops eating mid-bite.

"There you two are!" Esme says as we walk into the kitchen. "Looks like you've had a fun morning."

"I dragged Bella out of bed to go with me. As you can see, she enjoyed herself."

I look at Edward, who's smiling at me as he chews his cereal.

"Bella, would you like some eggs, toast, cereal?" Esme asks over her shoulder.

I look at myself. I'm dripping sweat, and I'm wearing tiny shorts and a sports bra.

"I should probably shower. I'm kinda disgusting."

Esme takes off her apron. "Don't be silly. Sit."

I smile at Esme and take a seat across from Edward. I grab the box of cereal in front of him. "Care to share?"

Edward cracks a smile. "By all means. Help yourself."

I smile and pour myself a bowl. Thoughts of last night flood my brain.

_Must. Focus. _

Esme's voice pulls me from my dirty thoughts.

"So what's everyone doing today? I'm leaving soon to finish up some Christmas shopping."

"I thought I'd go to my store. I'm sure it's busy, being Black Friday and all." I smile at Edward as I take a big bite.

"Jasper and I were thinking about seeing a movie or something," Alice replies as she stabs a bite of eggs. "You're welcome to join us, Edward."

"Actually, I was hoping I could run into town with you, Bella. That is, if you don't mind."

"Sure. I'd love for you to come."

Alice rolls her eyes, and I try not to laugh.

.

.

.

.

After breakfast I run upstairs so I can take a quick shower.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his room.

"I need to shower. I'm gross."

Lips trail down the back of neck. "I like you this way."

I close my eyes; his kisses distract me. "What way? Sweaty? Hot? Filthy?"

"Mmm."

"You'll have plenty of time to get me like that." I turn around and quickly press my lips to his. "But right now, I really need to shower."

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint." He kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

_That man's going to kill me._

.

.

.

.

I head downstairs feeling refreshed. I'm wearing a colorful paisley skirt, a purple lace bustier top and a white blazer. Alice gave me her approval before she and Jasper left. Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle are gone, too.

Edward is waiting for me in the living room. He stands when he sees me, his fingers run through his hair.

"Wow, Bella." He looks me up and down then tugs on his messy locks.

He's wearing faded jeans and a white, fitted T-shirt. I've never seen him so casual. And so fucking delicious.

"I feel underdressed. Maybe I should change."

"Don't you dare," I say, grabbing his shirt, fisting it in my hands as I pull him to me. "I like you this way."

He smirks and brushes his thumb across my bottom lip.

"And what way is that?"

"Jeans. T-shirt. All alone."

He leans down, and his lips graze over mine as he whispers.

"I'd rather us be alone and naked, but this will do." His fingers run down the back of my skirt, cupping my ass.

"All in due time, Inspector. Come on, let's go dress people."

.

.

.

.

We walk into the boutique, hand in hand. He caught me by surprise by grabbing onto it when we left the cafe, but there was no way I was going to pull away. At this point, I feel like telling the whole world he's mine.

A group of teenage girls is looking at the new arrivals when we walk in.

"Hi girls. Finding everything you need?" I ask, setting my purse behind the counter.

They don't even hear me. Edward has their full attention. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Do you girls know Bella? She's the owner."

He points to me, behind the counter.

I smile, watching the interaction. They all turn to me at once, their faces red with embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you. Let me know if you have any questions or need anything."

One of the girls answers hesitantly. "Um. The uh, other girl that works here. She's gone in the back to find my size in this shirt."

Right then, Kate comes from the back. "I finally found it! Sorry it took me so long!" She hands the shirt to the girl then stops when she sees me.

"Oh, hi! I didn't hear you come in!" She smiles, her eyes fleet over to Edward.

"Hi." Edward smiles and waves.

"Um. Kate, this is Edward. Edward this is Kate."

"Yeah, we met once before. He left you a package on the counter. Asked me to make sure you got it."

"Oh, that's right!" I laugh, remembering that day. That was the day everything changed.

"He's going to hang out with me here this afternoon. Feel free to take the rest of the day off. With pay, of course."

"Are you sure? I don't mind working."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go enjoy the rest of your day!" I laugh, my hands shooing her out of the store.

"Thanks, Bella." She grabs her purse and stops in front of Edward.

"Nice to see you again, Edward."

"Same, here, Kate."

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet," she replies, winking at me and walking out the door.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. Lots of customers, lots of drooling over Edward, and lots of alone time.

"So all of these sketches in here, these are your designs?"

I look around the room. My drawings have been enlarged and framed. They were gifts from Esme and Carlisle.

"Yeah, they're all mine. Whenever I finish an outfit for my collection, Carlisle and Esme have it framed for me. They said it's good to be surrounded by your dreams, and I agree."

I watch his face as he looks around. His eyes scan each one, taking them in as if he were at The Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"No wonder Carmen's interested. These really are amazing, Bella. You're very talented."

I smile, looking up at him through my lashes as I chew on my pencil.

"You're driving me crazy, you know." He turns his stool towards me, his eyes darken.

"How am I driving you crazy? I'm just sitting here."

He leans towards me, resting his arms on the counter.

"That pencil. It's causing all kinds of thoughts to run through my head."

I smile, taking it out of my mouth. "Is that so? And what kinds of things are running through your head, Mr. Cullen?" I smirk, wetting my lips with my tongue.

"Things that involve that perfect mouth of yours.

I run my fingers softly over my lips, my eyes never leaving his.

"And what exactly is this mouth doing?"

He reaches over the counter; his hands cup my face as he pulls my lips to his.

"Torturing me."

His tongue finds mine, I moan as he deepens the kiss.

"I should go lock up." I pant, breaking away.

"Yes, I'd hate for you to get in trouble with the owner."

I laugh. "Something tells me she'd be okay with it."

I hurry and lock the door, pull the blinds closed and turn the _OPEN_ sign to _CLOSED._

"Now where were we?"

My lips are back on his. This kiss is so desperate, our teeth hit a few times and our tongues fight for control.

_Holy shit, I'm making out with Edward Cullen in the middle of my store._

He grabs one of my legs and wraps it around his waist. My panties are pressing against his hard cock as he pushes himself into me.

"Bella," he whispers, now kissing my jaw while his fingers trail down my chest, slipping into the purple bustier.

I arch my back, giving him access, hoping he knows what I want.

Edward pulls out my breast and runs his lips across it.

"So perfect," he whispers. He sucks my nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling and his teeth gently biting. My leg squeezes harder against him.

His hands wrap around my ass and lift me onto the counter. He pulls off my jacket and unfastens my top, letting it fall to the floor.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Bella?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"That's where I want to be. Everywhere." He smiles, his hands moving up my thighs.

I scoot closer to the edge and pull off his T-shirt.

_OMG. HE'S PERFECT. _

"You are hotter than I imagined," I say, laughing and running my hands over his shoulders, down his chest.

"I can say the same about you."

His fingers trail to my inner thighs and I instinctively open to him. I can feel one finger lightly trace over the outside of my panties.

"Mmm. You're so wet."

I moan as I watch him.

He pushes the tip of his finger into me, along with my panties.

My fingers grip his shoulders as my body jumps against his touch.

He moves my panties to the side. His long finger rubs my lips and slowly pushes inside me, then makes its way out.

"Does that feel good?" he asks, adding another finger, pushing them into me, his other arm pulling me closer to him.

"So good." I close my eyes.

His thumb presses on my clit and circles while his fingers fuck me and as his mouth goes back and forth, sucking and nipping on my breasts.

"I need more," I pant.

I pull his fingers from me, and replace them with his thumb.

"I want to fuck your hand," I moan into his mouth.

He groans and pulls me onto his lap, steadying us on the stool.

I grab his hand, holding it still as I grind against it. I can hear the wet sounds of my pussy as his thumb slides in and out of me.

"You feel so good, Edward."

His other hand wraps around me around and guides me back and forth on him.

"Is this what you need?" he whispers, kissing my jaw.

This sends me over the edge. I throw my head back and moan his name as my orgasm pulses through me.

When I open my eyes, Edward's smiling at me.

"God you're sexy."

I laugh and run my fingers through his hair. "You're not so shabby yourself."

As I rise from his lap, I see his erection bulging in his jeans.

_Shit. Bella = 2 Edward = 0 I need to fix this. _

My fingertips trail over the outside of his jeans. I smile as I start to unbutton them.

_UNF. Button Fly. God he's perfect._

"Bella. You don't have to do this."

"I want to."

He doesn't argue.

He stands and I sink to my knees, pulling down his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

I smile as I pull him free. I swear, I almost come just seeing him.

If there were ever an award for most deliciously, fuckably, perfect cock, this one would win.

He inhales sharply as my thumb glides across the top, spreading his pre-cum across the tip.

I look at him once more and take him into my mouth.

My tongue swirls across the top, and underneath, my hand moves up and down, carefully twisting and turning. His hands tangle in my hair, but he's gentle.

I've never seen a cock this big, so I'm glad he doesn't push himself in my mouth further. My fingers ghost over his thighs and cup his balls, pulling slightly as my tongue swipes along his length.

I pull away and trace my tongue over his head.

"Bella."

Damn his voice is so sexy right now.

I take as much of him in my mouth as I can, my teeth lightly graze against him.

"I'm going to come."

I normally don't swallow. It's not really my thing but there's no way I'm pulling away.

He grips my shoulders as I feel him release into my mouth and down my throat. Once he's done I pull back and stand up.

He's all disheveled and fuckhot, standing there shirtless, with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

"Do you need me to dress you?"

**A/N: Hi! Bella's outfit for this chapter can be found in my bio. **

**I want you all to know how much I appreciate your support and love of this story. **

**I've made quite a few new friends on FB and Twitter these past few months. So feel free to find me on there. I'll post teasers and outfits on my page. **

**Special shout-out to: RobOnly (my cheerleader), K.C. Budd (my lovely Ethel), HoneyBee Meadows and Hadley Hemingway (my girl crushes), Hoodfabulous (my sister that I flove), Mandi Niko (my awesomesauce), StaceLeo (my sweets), Fanfic Maplestyle (my fabulous friend), Mizzez Pattinson (my lovie), Nic (my Doutzen), Ed Mazin (my lemon lover), Heather (my fantasical new friend who keeps me motivated to write), Evil Nat (my sexy voiced friend), Allison (sweetest girl ever) and Miss Norty (my sassy new friend) If I missed you, it's because I'm lame, not because you are. **

**Lastly, CrackedFic (You seriously keep my ass in check. Thanks for making me write, even when I want to lie on the couch and watch Adam Levine on The Voice. Also, thanks for being the bestest hubs ever.)**

**Typos are mine. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. :)**

**~ Mazzy**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm tossing in my last load of laundry when I hear my phone ring. I smile when I see who it is.

"Hello there."

"Hello to you."

"I thought your plane left half an hour ago," I ask as I climb onto the papasan chair.

"Rain delay. They said we'd be boarding in about 15 minutes. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I already miss you," I admit.

"Same here. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Me, too, but you couldn't pass up Carlisle's offer to help you move. The sooner you're here for good, the better."

"I know. I just hate leaving you."

"It should go by fast. You'll be busy packing and stuff."

"True. Oh, I'm probably going to meet up with Eleazer and a couple of my other buddies for beers. I need to let them know what's going on."

"But you're not mentioning me, right?"

"Only because you asked me not to. I'd tell the whole world, if you'd let me."

I smile into the phone.

"Soon. I just want us to enjoy each other first."

_First without the drama._

"And let's not forget Carlisle and Esme know now." I cringe at the memory.

Edward laughs loudly into the phone. "I don't think any of us will forget that anytime soon."

_Hot tub + Topless + Busted by Esme and Carlisle = Last Saturday night_

I bury my face in the chair cushion.

"Anytime ever." I mumble in phone.

I hear Carlisle calling Edward in the background.

"I gotta go. We're starting to board."

"Text me when you land."

"I will. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

* * *

"You mean to tell me you're not worried about Tanya," Alice asks as she stuffs a nacho in her mouth.

"Why would I be worried about her? It's not like they're together."

Alice finishes chewing. "Um...I don't know...maybe because they dated forever and were just engaged."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not really the jealous type. You know this about me. If he wants her, then he'll be with her. I'm not going to beg someone to be with me."

"Don't even sit there and act like you wouldn't be bothered," Alice says and raises a brow at me.

"Of course I'd be bothered. I really like him. I'd be hurt, but I'm not going to worry about it. If he decides he doesn't want me...then...well... fuck him." I shrug and search for a good nacho.

"That would suck for him to ditch you before you even got to get down and dirty with him."

"And how do you know we didn't?"

"Puh-leaze. I've known you for like a bagillion years. Of course I would know."

I ignore her response because she's right. We haven't done the dirty dirty.

"So what is he doing all week? Just packing?"

"God, Alice. I don't know. I didn't ask for an itinerary." I'm starting to get annoyed. "He's an adult. He doesn't need to check in with me every five minutes."

"Alright, alright. Don't get all pissy."

I flip her off and walk to her kitchen and grab a water.

"I just don't trust Tanya. She didn't seem like someone who would just walk away quietly."

"Alice. Edward's there with your dad and has never given me a reason to think he wanted to be with her. They've been apart for a few months now. I'm not worried about either of them."

"We should totally look her up on Facebook." Alice nods excitedly.

"Are you crazy? I'm not cyber-stalking her. She doesn't seem the Facebook type anyway."

Alice walks over and grabs my laptop. "What's it going to hurt? I mean, it's not like she'll know we are looking. Just a quick peek."

"Fine. If it will get you to shut up about her, let's do it."

Alice smiles at me then begins to type.

"What's your password?"

"You're going to use my account?! Why don't you use yours? This was your idea."

"Because I don't want to be on mine. I'm avoiding this girl in my acting class who practically Facebook-stalks me. Every time she sees me online, she PMs me."

_Jesus Christ she never stops talking._

"Whatever. It's the same password I use for everything."

Alice laughs and types in: **PrettyInPink**

"Don't laugh at me!" I toss a pillow at her. "You know my obsession with that movie."

"All of Forks High School does. You nominated it as our Prom theme and recreated your own version of the dress. So yes, we all know your obsession."

I can't lie. That movie has inspired me in more ways than one. Plus, it made me realize I could actually make things. Make pretty things.

"Geez, Bella. Notifications much? When was the last time you logged on? 2005?"

"Probably." I lean forward and laugh at my profile picture.

"Let's see here..." Alice types in: Tanya Denali

"Wow. There are more than I expected." Alice begins to scroll down the page. "Oh. Em. Gee. There she is."

She's just as stunning as I remember. Long blonde hair, long tanned legs. She's breathtaking.

"Alright, let's see what she's been posting." Alice clicks around to the main page.

"Looks like she's not on here much. Last post was a month ago. No mention of Edward at all."

I smile to myself. A small part of me was scared as to what her page would actually say.

"Okay, enough of the boring stuff, let's take a look at her pictures." Alice clicks around and finds her albums.

"This feels wrong."

"Relax! We aren't breaking and entering. These are public photos. Meant to be looked at...by the public."

There are only three albums: Christmas 2008, Graduation, Hawaii

"Let's start with Hawaii"

Alice clicks on the album and I can't help but to lean in closer.

"Holy crap! Look at her body in that bikini!"

I grimace. Jesus fucking christ she's perfect.

Alice continues to click through each picture. "Boring, boring, boring, ooh! Look, she's with Edward."

It looks like they are at luau and they look happy. I slump down in my chair.

Alice looks over at me. "I thought you weren't the jealous type...hmmm?"

She begins to laugh and roll my eyes and start watching TV.

"I'm not. I'm just not interested in his past." I flip through the channels, leaving her to her snooping.

"Oh, shit." Alice stops.

"What now?" I ask, tossing down the remote.

"I just messed up. Like really, really, really messed up."

I look over at her and she's like a deer in headlights.

"How did you mess up?"

She hesitates for a second.

"I...um...I accidentally hit 'like' on a photo."

"YOU WHAT?" I scream, jumping up from the seat.

"It was really quick. I unliked it immediately! Don't be mad!"

"Shit, Alice!" I run my fingers through my hair. "She's going to get a notification that _I_ liked her photo. Bella fucking Swan in Forks, Washington was snooping on her Facebook!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I forgot I was looking at her pics and just hit 'like'. I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!"

Alice shuts my laptop, and fidgets with her hands. "She probably doesn't check it. Maybe she won't even remember you."

"Yeah, right, Alice. I made quite the scene at her engagement party. I don't think she's forgotten me."

"We can always just say that we were looking for photo's from that night. That's believable!"

"I'm not lying, Alice. Lying makes everything worse."

* * *

I decide to tell Edward. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot, keeping secrets. After Alice goes to bed I send him a quick text.

_Call me when you have a min_

I look at the clock and realize it's just after midnight, so it's 3 am there.

Oops. He probably won't get it anyway.

I crawl into Alice's guest bed and close my eyes. I must have dozed off quick because I wake up to my phone ringing and the clock says 12:15.

"Hi." My voice sounds groggy.

"Everything okay? Your text scared me."

"Yes, sorry. I didn't realize how late it was." I pause for a second. "I just wanted to tell you something. Something stupid that happened."

Edward clears his throat, I hear him shuffle in his bed.

"Alright."

"So, earlier tonight, Alice logs onto my Facebook account, which I don't use, to snoop on Tanya's page." I bury my face into pillow, completely ashamed.

Edward lets out a loud laugh.

"That's what you're worried about Bella? I don't care."

"But...that's not all." I grimace. "Alice accidentally 'liked' one of her pictures. She's going to know that we were snooping."

Edward lets out a sigh.

"Bella, stop stressing. I'm not worried about Tanya. So she gets an alert. Big deal. She'll probably be flattered that you're wanting to look for her. She'll concoct some fictitious story in her head that you're enamored by her or something."

"But you aren't mad?"

"No."

I let out a sigh of relief as he continues.

"You've never seemed the jealous type and something tells me this was more Alice's idea than yours. Besides, I don't think there's anything you can do to make me mad at you. Everything about you I like. And I mean everything."

_Mmm. There's that voice._

"Same here. You have no idea." I close my eyes and picture him.

"What are you wearing?" He asks, catching me off guard.

I smile into the phone.

"A white tank top and panties."

His breath is heavy through the phone.

"Describe them."

"My panties are rainbow colored and ruffled. And they're really soft. My tank top is small, ribbed. Kinda see-through"

I slide down the bed, stretching my long legs out.

"Wanna see me?"

"Yes," He replies quickly.

I take a quick picture and send it to him.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella Swan."

I can't help but laugh.

"I haven't even started with you yet, Edward Cullen."

* * *

The rest of the week goes quickly. It's Friday night, which means I only have two days until Edward gets back. For good.

A group of my friends are going out to a new club called Midnight Sun that just opened in Port Angeles. Alice convinced me to go with them when she stopped by the store this afternoon. After helping her pick out something to wear tonight, she begged me to go.

As I pull my hair into a high ponytail, the doorbell rings.

"Just a minute!" I yell into a cloud of hairspray.

I hurry to the door, as an impatient Alice starts to knock.

"God. Calm down." I open the door.

"Holy frick you look hot."

Alice walks by me and looks me up and down.

"Thanks. But you look hotter."

She's wearing a short, strappy coral dress. It fits her perfectly and Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off of her.

I'm in an 80s punk rock mood. Long, tight electric blue and black striped skirt, black tank top, leather jacket and leather ankle boots.

"You sure this isn't too short? I feel like my ass is hanging out." She pats the bottom of her dress.

"Alice. This is kind of what I do for a living. You look perfect. Trust me."

She smiles and grabs my purse for me.

"Let's go. I'll drive."

* * *

When we get there, there's a line down the block.

"Where are all these people from?" I ask.

"This place is supposed to be really cool. I heard people from Seattle were even driving here to check it out."

As we walk up the cobblestone road, I notice that a guy we graduated with is the doorman. He sees us at the same time.

"Bella, Alice." He says, waving us to the front of the line.

"Hi Demetri." Alice says. I just give a small wave.

"Wow. This placed it packed." She says, all smiles, swaying back in forth in her dress.

"Yeah. Um. You can go right in. No waiting in line for girls this beautiful."

Alice wraps her arms around Demetri, catching him by surprise as she squeezes him tight.

"Thank you, Demetri! I always thought you were awesomesauce."

I mouth 'thank you' as we walk past him, into the dark doors.

The place is loud. Very loud. We walk down a long hallway, almost like a tunnel.

"I feel like this is some kind of vampirey dungeon or something." I yell, linking my arm with hers.

"I know! Isn't this cool?" She squeals, leading us around the corner and toward the lights and music.

Strobe lights are flashing from everywhere. I see Jasper across the room.

"There. In the corner." I point and grab Alice's hand, pulling her through the crowd.

"There you are!" Jasper stands, his hands immediately travel down the slinky dress.

_Damn I'm good._

I look around to see who else is here. Paul, Seth, Lauren and Mike.

_Mike. Fuck My Life._

"Wowzas Bells. Looking good, looking good." Mike practically undresses me with his eyes as I make my way to them.

"Hi guys." I smile and take a seat on the couch.

"First round's on me." Seth says. "What do you girls want?"

"Appletini for me" Alice says. I look over at her and raise a brow. I've never seen her drink anything stronger than a Strawberry Daquiri.

"I'll take a Captain Morgan, 7-Up with a lime," I reply.

"So, Bella, what's new?" Mike doesn't waste any time, making his way over to me on the couch.

I know Mike's harmless and has never done anything inappropriate, but I've got to let him know I'm dating someone. Squash any hope from his mind.

"Not much. Just keeping busy at work." I smile. "And spending time with my boyfriend."

He looks surprised. His runs his fingers through his hair and leans back against the couch.

"Boyfriend, huh? Anyone I know?"

"You met him once, at the movies."

He nods. "Ahh, yes. Edmond, right?" He smiles.

"Edward."

"Huh? Sorry, can't hear you over the music."

_Whatever, Mike._

"I said Edward. His name is Edward."

"Oh, sorry, yes Edward. How could I forget." Mike take a sip of his beer as Seth arrive with the drinks.

"Thanks, Seth." I squeeze the lime in and chug half of it down.

Seth sits down beside me, which makes me have to move closer to Mike.

"So where is he tonight?" Mike leans in and asks in my ear.

It is really loud, but he seems a little too close for comfort.

"He's out of town. He'll be back Sunday." I smile and take a sip of my drink."

"Gotcha." He half smiles.

_I hope he takes the hint. I don't want to be rude tonight._

I feel my phone buzz from my purse. It's a text from Edward.

_Already out? _

I text back: _Yes. Just got here. _

_A lot of people? _

I look around. There's people everywhere. _Packed. Barely any room to move._

_Having fun though? _

_So far. Just sitting at our table, watching Alice and Jasper dance._

_Usual group?_

Mike clears his throat beside me. I forgot he was even here. _Yeah. Seth, Paul, Lauren and Mike. :/_

_Mike huh? Tell him I said hello._

This makes me laugh out loud, Lauren and Mike look over at me.

_Don't worry. I already did. _

_Good. Have fun tonight. I'll talk to you later._

_I will. Bye. xoxo - B_

_Later babe. - E_

The next few hours are fun. Dancing, chatting, watching people. Mike hasn't bothered me again.

I'm actually have a fucking blast.

"Excuse me!" I yell to the bartender. "Two shots of Silver Patron, chilled."

"OH MY GOD, BELLA!" Alice grabs my face and squeezes my cheeks together. "I'M HAVING SOOOO MUCH FUN!" She giggles.

"Here. Let's do a toast." I hand her a shot.

"To bestestest friends." I raise my glass.

"To bestestestestester sisters." Alice clinks her glass with mine and downs it.

Before I can finish mine, she's screaming. "They're playing my song! My song!"

Alice grabs my hand and drags me to the dance floor. She's dancing around, her hands up in the air as she sings at the top of her lungs, "Bubble Butt...bubble, bubble, bubble butt."

I can't lie, this song is infectious.

We're dancing. Grinding. Singing. Sweating.

Then out of nowhere, I feel hands wrap around my thighs from behind.

"Listen Mike, I thought I told you..."

"Shhhhh." I hear in my ear as my body is pulled against someone.

"Have I mentioned you're going to be the death of me, Bella Swan?"

_WHAT THE EFF?_

I turn around and he's here. He's really here.

"Oh my God, you're here!"

I grab the back of his head and pull his lips to mine. This kiss is hard. Teeth hitting, moaning. It's panty-soaking.

I pull away, panting.

"What...how?" I stare up at him. His mouth is swollen from my attack.

"We finished early. I was in Seattle when I texted you. We took a private plane."

I drag my teeth across my bottom lip and look him up and down.

Edward Cullen has never looked hotter.

"Like what you see?" He smirks, pulling my bottom lip free.

"You are the finest fucker in this place. In the whole world," I blurt out, laughing.

_I may be a little buzzed._

"And you...," he says pulling me to him. "Are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I saw you as soon as I walked in. This outfit..." his hands run down my back and over my ass as he leans in and whispers, "It's the hottest thing I have ever seen."

_That does it. I've waited long enough._

I look up at him, at his messy hair, his white button down shirt, grey snug pants, his eyes, his mouth, his jaw.

As if the DJ read my mind, the next song starts to play.

"Let's get outta here."

I lace my fingers with his and pull him through the crowd, to the couch where everyone is sitting.

Without saying a word, I grab my purse and head down the dark hallway with Edward.

Enrique's words are fading in the background as we walk hand in hand out the door.

**AN: What song do you think is playing as they leave the club? ;)**

**Outfits are posted on my polyvore page. You can find links on my bio page. **

**Sooo, long time no see? So glad y'all are still here. Every fave, alert, review, rec totally makes my day. Thank you!**

**At the beginning of this chapter, I mentioned where Esme and Carlisle found out about Edward and Bella. Don't worry, you didn't miss something. I plan on that being an outtake at some point. **

**Also, wanted to mention this story placed 3rd in the Fic of the Week contest at The Lemonade Stand. Thank you so much to all of you that voted. I'm seriously amazed by it.  
**

**Last but not least, thanks to CrackedFic for being my everything.**

**Reviews = Happy Mazzy (like for real, serious, no joke happy)  
**

**xoxo**


End file.
